Intergalactic Lovers The show
by TheseLumps45
Summary: The adventures of four alien girls ,in the human world,and four human boys. AU Negai,Novel,(slight)Penguin,Contest! Finished!
1. First day of school

**Chapter 1 is here**

**Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

EP01

First day of school

Misty opened the double doors to the horrible place that is called school. It was the girls first day and May and Dawn were scared. Iris and Misty were a little bit scared but they were not going to show it. The boys couldn't show them around because they had stuff to do ,so the girls had to go around by themselves.

The school on the outside was large two-story building that was brick read in color. The front yard had freshly cut grass and only one type of flower that sprouted from it's grounds. They were Iris's. The white annuals seemed to somewhat sparkle under the sun.

The inside was had blue walls and yellow halls. The lockers allinged on each side of the school where a dark green in color. Beyond the lockers and to the left was the janitors closet,math and science class and some old bathrooms. On the right was the teachers lounge,the ISS room,the reading class along with Lietature.

Up on the second floor though was the electives such as Art and Band along with P.E. Those classes were on the top floor because they had been upgraded because of the students favoritisim for the class.

"Oh Em Gee",a voice squealed startling the four girls. They turned and saw a girl who looked about there age with brown hair held up in a high ponytail with a hat similaiar to Ash's. She wore shorts as short as Misty's,a white shirt with a black vest covering it. On her feet were black or brown boots with pink laces.

* * *

Theme song: Forever by chris brown

* * *

"I love love love your outfit!",she shouted surveying Dawn's clothes. Dawn wore a bright neon green tank top with a bright yellow skirt. On her feet were neon green sandles.

"Thank you",Dawn gushed.

"I'm Hilda",Hilda said extending her hand.

"I'm Dawn",Dawn said shaking it.

Hilda pulled her hand away.

"Would you like to hang out with me and my crew?",Hilda asked stepping away from Dawn.

"Sure!",Dawn said beaming,"Where's your crew?"

Hilda held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly two girls appeared behind her.

The one on her right had pinkish hair with a hat on top of her head. She wore a Greenish blue dress with a light green vest. On her hands were light greenish yellowish gloves. On her feet she wore green blue socks and green boots.

The one her left had curly pink hair. She wore a blue dress with a small white jacket that reached her rib cage area with a purple bow on the jacket. In her hair were two purple bows. She also wore long light pink leggings and on her feet she wore blue heels.

"I can't wait to have sleepovers, go shopping together and share secrets",squealed May.

Hilda had a "confused" look on her face. Then she began laughing. Her friends began laughing as soon they heard there leader laugh.

"You losers think you can hang out with us!",Hilda sneered,"We're only inviting Dawn"

May's mouth dropped open.

_Damn't,_she thought,_the popular people always get gourme food!_

"Let's go Dawn!",Hilda said looking disgusted to be in the prescene of such badly dressed people.

Dawn thought for a second and walked next to Gerogia. Hilda smiled and she walked off with her crew. The three girls started in awe all thinking about how there bestfriend just dropped them like a hot potato.

* * *

Lunch

The lunchroom was large with long white tables and dark blue stool like lunch line was silver with an open window that showed the lunch lady's removing the grub from the pots or stirring them. To the right of the linch line were two large double doors that led to the outside where there were benches and picnic tables that you could eat at along with a large tree. To the right was a tan wall that held school's upcoming events along with more cafeteria tables.

May piled her plate high with food. She was smiling walking to sit at a table with Misty and Iris. Hilda smirked and said,

"Hey fat ass"

May turned towards the noise and didn't see Dawn's foot. She tripped over and her food went flying onto Iris.

"EWWW",Shouted Iris pushing the food off her.

"DAWN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIPPED ME!", May said picking herself up. She slipped on her own spaghetti causing her to hit Misty's Tray. Misty's tray went flying and hit Dawn in the head all of Misty's food covering her.

"EWWW!",Dawn squealed getting up and brushing the food off her.

The girls started flinging food at each other causing the others students to join in. The doors of the cafeteria opened and in the doorway stood the princepal.

Everyone stopped abruptly. It was so silent that you could hear the girls breathing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!",the princepal boomed,"WHO STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT."

The girls gulped as hundreds of fingers pointed at them.

"ALL OF YOU IN THE DETENTION ROOM NOW!",the princepal shouted even louder now.

The girls scurried out of the room quickly.

...

Detention

Misty drummed her fingers angrily as she sat in the nearly vacant room along with her so called friends,that is what she currently was labeling them. The desks were arranged in a circle before they got meaning that the other detention class had been doing some sort of activity. The teachers desk was empty and the window was slightly ajar letting in a breeze.

"This is all your fault!",Misty shouted turning to glare at Dawn.

"What! My fault",Dawn said clearly surprised.

"Yeah your the on who tripped me!",May said crossing her arms.

"It was an accident!",Dawn defended herself.

The three girls contuined arguing while Iris sat there. Then she finally had enough.

"Stop it you guys! Just stop it!",Iris yelled standing between the conflicting girls.

They shut there mouths and turned around crossing there arms.

"We have turned into the bratz!",Iris said recapping the scence were the four bratz fought in the detention room.

A giggle escaped Dawn's mouth as she remebered.

"Let's just make up!",Iris said using her arms to bring the girls together. They hesitantly hugged giggling at the sound the food made when it touched.

* * *

End of the day

Dawn had stopped hanging out with Hilda and her crew. The four bff's walked home together happily talking and giggling about how gross the food looked on them.

* * *

**That's EP01 for you! Sorry for a sucky start that probably didn't even get you interested with my story but it soon, sorta, gets better so bare with me and contuine reading. Chapter 2 and 3 are not much better but 4 is kinda good so yeah. Um...**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own forever by chris brown**


	2. Back home part 1

**Chapter 2 is here**

* * *

EP02

Back home Part 1

Ash's house

"I win again!",Dawn exclamied as she beat Kenny at chess for the third time.

Kenny groaned unhappy that he lost again. He handed her his watch which she won off him.

The eight teenagers were currently spending there saturday afternoon in the Ketchum household. Though it was a bright sunny day outside they preferred to spend the weekend indoors watching TV or playing some sort of game.

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about meee_

Dawn's phone rang her well known ring tone. She grabbed the pink bag from beside her and pulled out a purple bejeweled android. She put it to her her ear and spoke,

"Hello",Dawn greeted.

* * *

Theme song: Forever by Chris brown

* * *

"OMG MOM!,Dawn squealed,"I'm gonna put you on speaker."

Dawn pressed a button on her phone and set it down on the wooden coffee table careful no to knock over the game that her and her boyfriend were restarting.

"Hello girls",Dawn's mother said. The girls greeted Johanna.

"Your mothers and I are coming to visit!",Johanna said excitedly.

The girls were shocked by the piece of information they were provided with. They loved there mothers,yes of course,but they didn't enjoy being check-up'd on. So instead of complaining they just pretended to be happy.

"We're so happy!",the girls lied trying to inflict as much genuine happiness into there voices as they could muster.

"Were going to be there tomorrow",Johanna said before hanging up. The girls groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Dawn's House

The girls had slept over at Dawn's house because they were having a human sleepover.

Dawn's home was a one-story blue house with two rooms and a bathroom. The first room was here's while the second was used for guests. Her frontyard was a garden since Dawn had become facinated with them since she had watched the home decorating channel whilst bored. Her garden held many different flowers that were all bright colors brightening her house. The grass was a bright green color due to having the right amount of water when needed.

Dawn sniffed the air and got a whiff of pancakes. Wait scratch that blueberry pancakes. Dawn struggled out of her sleeping bag to go get a large plate of blueberry pancakes before May woke up and devored everything. The sunlight blinded her eyes almost making her fall on the floor.

She scrambled down the stairs to see Misty and Iris sitting down scarfing down their breakfast. She sighed relieved that May wasn't up yet. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a plate when she saw her mother standing over the stove flipping pancakes.

"Good morning Dawn",Johanna greeted turning around and giving her daughter a big hug.

"You woke up rather late",she commented.

"Oh well sorry",Dawn said not sure what to say.

Her mother smiled and placed three pancakes on Dawn's plate. Dawn licked her lips and walked into the dining room ready to devor the delicous breakfast.

"Save some for me!",May screeched stumbling down the stairs.

"Don't worry i've got plenty",Johanna reasured.

* * *

Walking around town

The girls mothers,except Iris's,had arrived and they wanted to see earth. Iris felt a little sad because her mother was not here with her but she sucked it in and kept her sad emotions buried deep down.

As they walked through the park they watched disgustedly as a man smoked a cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. They soon spotted a teenager that went to their school throw a burrito wrapper to the floor carelessly.

_This is not a good place for my little_ girl,Johanna thought watching as another male purposely got into a fight with another male and as a boy about there age picked on a little kid.

...

Dawn's house

"The world is horrid!",Johanna stated as the girls hung up there mother's coats that they had insited on wearing despite the summer weather.

"This world is fine",Dawn said panicking.

Johanna shock her head disaprovingly.

"This is no place for growing girls",Misty's mom Katy commented.

The mother's nodded there heads aggreeing with the comment Katy made.

"We are taking you back to Mc'Airson",The three mother's said in Unison.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of my story. This is only part 1**

**I told you this one wouldn't be any better so yeah. Um... This an awful part one part two thing but there will be a better one. And this story is gonna get better. **

**All about me by chelsea staub(Dawn's ring tone)**

**Forever by chris brown**

**I don't own the songs**


	3. Back home part 2

**Here's part 2**

* * *

EP02 part 2

Back home part 2

Still Dawn's house

"What?!",the girls exclamied.

The girls were in complete shock. They didn't want to leave behind there boyfriends, the mall of shopping,Pizza palace and many more awesome things you can't find in Mc'Arison.

"We've made up our minds",Caroline said sternly.

* * *

Ash's house

"WHAT?!",Ash,Kenny and Drew exclamied as the girls told them the terrible news.

Paul stood in the corner with no expression on his face which disapponited Misty because it seemed like he didn't care. Misty walked over to him.

"Doesn't seem like you care",Misty said with her arms crossed.

"You know i don't like to show my emotions",Paul said with his usaul monotone voice.

"I would think you would atleast show some emotion because i'm leaving!",Misty said tears almost forming in her eyes.

She turned around and joined the rest of the girls not wanting to cry in front of her boyfriend. Paul sighed and thought,

_Women_

"What are we going to do!",Ash cried pacing around the room in panic.

"What can we do?",Iris asked looking at her pancking boyfriend.

"We have to come up with some kind of plan or somthing",said Drew.

"That's a good idea!",said Misty sitting up,"We could kidnap our parents and lock in a room. Then we tell them that if they don't let us stay on Earth we will not feed them"

Everyone except Paul gave Misty a weird look.

"Or we could prove Earth is not a bad place",Dawn said locgically.

"Yeah we're going with that",Drew said.

"Whatever",Misty said disapponited that her plan was not gonna be used.

* * *

Theme song: Forever by Chris brown

* * *

The park

The hot sun beat down on the four girls as they stepped out side of the house.

"This better be a quick walk",Johanna said sounding quite impatient.

"It will be!",Dawn said pulling her mother towards the park.

The three boys saw the girls arriving and they began to pick up trash. Paul leaned on a tree doing nothing. Ash walked up to him and poked him with his stick telling him to start working. Paul snatched the stick and threw the stick towards Ash but Ash dodged causing it to hit Kenny.

The mothers saw that and disapprovingly shoke their heads. Misty sent Paul a glare but his facial expression never changed.

* * *

Kindergarten playground

"And litte red riding hood lived happily ever after",said Ash as he saw the girls and their moms arrive.

"You didn't even read the whole book just that line",the little boy said kicking Ash in the shins.

"Hey kid it's not nice to kick people",Ash said holding his shin.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!",The kid yelled punching Ash in the stomach,"NOW YOU FINISH BOOK!"

"Cursing little kids such a good planet",Katy said sarcastically.

Misty,Dawn,May and Iris all groaned in unison.

* * *

The library

This was there last attempt to have there mothers change their minds. The walked into the public library. The big double doors were covered with colorful signs that said READING IS FUN,READ READ READ or READING HELPS. The girls walked towards the shelves were the boys were either helping kids read or putting books on shelves.

"Are these boys stalking us?",Caroline whispered to May.

"No they just happen to be in the same place",May said nervously.

Kenny was quickly putting books on shelves not noticing that one book had hit Drew on the head.

"Ow ,man what the hell",Drew said rubbing his head.

"Shhh",the librarien said puitting her pointer finger to her lips.

The boys quieted but Drew shot Kenny a glare.

"Disobeying the library rules",said Johanna shaking her head in disapproval.

"Okay mom that's enough",Dawn said with her arms crossed,"All day we have been trying to show you that earth is not all bad but you just hate everything. The boys wanted to help because they wanted us to stay. There are good parts of Earth and there are bad parts of Earth and we can handle the bad parts because you raised us well. So please let us stay."

Dawn looked around and got some weird looks. The mothers whispered to each other for a little and they finally turned to there daughters.

"You can stay",said the mothers in unison.

The girls squealed and hugged there mothers in delight.

"Shhh",shushed the librarien.

Misty felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Paul.

"Misty i'm sorry that i wasn't sad for you on the inside i was crying i just keep my feelings botteled up,i'm really sorry",Paul aplogized

Misty smiled and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"It's okay",she said.

* * *

**Hope you liked my two part chapter. Please R&R. **

**I don't own Forever by chris brown**


	4. Funeral

**Here's chapter 3 technically chapter 4 . **

* * *

EP03

Funeral

Misty,May,Dawn and Iris walked into there high school Tredman High. The four girls walked to there boyfriends lockers and greeted them. Except Misty. Paul was nowhere to be found.

Where is he?!,she wondered.

"Hey guys were's Paul?",Misty asked worridely.

The three boys shrugged there shoulders not having heard anything from there "buddy".

Oh i hope he's okay,Misty thought.

* * *

Theme Song: Forever by chris brown

* * *

BRINNGG!

Misty walked into her first class which was Pokemon care class. She sat all the way in the back were Paul would usaully sit. Nurse joy walked in and began teaching. Misty zoned out thinking about Paul and all the bad things that could happen to him.

Calm down Misty i mean Paul is big and tough he can take care of himself,Misty thought.

"Ahem",Nurse joy said hands on her hips. Misty came back to reality and noticed that she was the only one with out a practice Pokemon doll.

Misty gave a fake innocent smile. Nurse joy gave a fake smile, stuck a detention slip on Misty's desk and walked away. Misty groaned and thought,

How am i gonna visit Paul now?! I don't wanna wait for like an hour

BRINNGG!

"Okay class we will continue this exercise tomorrow,your homework is to look up 2 Pokemon medicines and write a two page essay on them.",Nurse joy said as the students quickly shoved there books and other materials in there backpacks and left.

Misty was the last to leave due to her walking very slowly.

* * *

BRINNGG! Rang the bell that indicates the end of school.

Students burst out of classrooms quickly filling up the hall with noise. They were walking fast to get out practically trampling each other. Misty sighed and headed toward the Math classroom where detention was being held.

She walked in and sat in the back. The classroom had very few students. Some she didn't talk to and some she just waved to. The room felt eerie. It was so silent and the students didn't move very much. _**  
**_

Professer Oak came in and sat down in the teachers desk.

"Bad bad students",he said disaprovingly.

A few minutes later Professer Oak had fallen asleep.

Perfect,Misty thought happily.

Misty took out a peice of paper that said,

**Pro. Oak sleeps for about 30minutes **

So i have thirty minutes i have to make this quick,Misty thought.

She got out of her seat and quietly opened the window farthest from the teachers desk. She stuck her leg out and pushed with her hands causing her to fall into a bush of roses. Thornes pierced her skin.

"Oww",she whispered.

She got out of the bush and carefully took them out which took some extra time out of her schedule.

She looked down at her watch.

Okay so Pro. Oak went to sleep at 4:00 and i left the room at about 4:02 and it took me 3 minutes to get the thornes out of my everywhere so i have 25 minutes to get from Unova to Sinnoh,she caculated in her head whilst she ran.

* * *

Misty looked down at her watch once more to check the time.

4:20 it read.

She gulped she had 10 minutes to talk to Paul.

Ding dong!

She surveyed the outside of the house as she waited for someone to answer.

The frontyard had no flowers just plain grass. The mailbox was a dark shade of black and it looked broken. The house seemed like a haunted house which creeped Misty out.

Come on come on! Answer,she thought impatiently.

The door slowly opened and a depressed Reggie opened the door.

"Misty",he said with a barely audible voice.

"Hey Reggie where's Paul?!",Misty asked.

"In his room",Reggie said moving his body which was blocking the doorway letting Misty in.

Misty stepped into a dark looking house.

Wow,she thought,Never been to Paul's house before.

She looked around trying to find the stairs. She spotted them and walked up. She stood in a long hallway. There were six rooms.

Wait do they have 3 bathrooms or something?!, she thought.

She looked at the signs on the doors. One had none which was probably Reggie's room one had a R+S which was probably Paul's parents room,the next one had Evil unicorns and hearts with arrows through them also in black letters was the name

**Sammy**

Sequins covered the name.

Who the hell is Sammy?!, Misty thought,It doesn't matter i dont have time to ponder on this.

She walked up to the room at the end of the hall covered with

**Keep out or die! **signs.

Misty knocked on his door softly.

No answer.

She slowly opened the door to see a dark red and black room. In the middle of the room was a bed with a lump under the covers. Misty walked over and sat on the bed. She slowly pulled the covers off to see Paul laying on his bed looking like he was in a trance.

"Paul you okay",Misty asked.

He didn't reply.

She shoke him softly taking him out of his trance. He looked up at her with sad eyes like a little kid who lost there mommy. (A/N it's hard to imagine Paul sad so do your best). He took his arms out from underneath the covers and pulled Misty into a hug. Without question she hugged back as best as she could.

After a few seconds of hugging Paul pulled away.

"Paulie what's wrong",Misty asked.

Instead of the usaul DON'T CALL ME PAULIE he answered,

"My mom died today"

Awww,Misty thought,Poor baby

* * *

_Next day_

Paul walked into the school and to his locker where his friends and his girlfriend were crowding.

"Paul you showed up!",Misty beamed throwing her arms around Paul. She pulled away after a few seconds.

Paul pulled out 7 mini black envevpoples and handed one to each of his "friends" and one to his girlfriend.

They opened there's and it read,

**You are invited to Sarah Shinji's funreal. **

**Where: Davey street sinnoh**

**When: Today at 5 **

**What to wear: Black, all black and no short outfits as in short dresses and shorts**

**Just in case bring an umbrella**

They nodded there heads indicating that they were gonna be there.

...

"Ugh!",Misty groaned as she saw the contents of her closet. It only consisted of some kind of shirt and Denim shorts.

"What's wrong honey",asked Misty's mother as she was walking by her room.

"I can't find anything black and not short",Misty huffed as she sat down on her baby blue bed.

"Why do you need somthing like that?",Misty's mom asked.

"I'm going to my Boyfriends mom's funearl",Misty explained.

"Ohh",her mom said in a sad tone,"well i think i have somthing"

"Cool",Misty said getting up from her bed to follow her mom to her room.

Misty sat on her mom and dad's bed as her mother fished through her closet.

"Ahh here it is",her mom exclaimed pulling out a up to your mid-thighs black dress with long sleeves. At the wrist part were small little ruffles. The dress was skinny at the top then it widended at the bottom.

"Thanks mom",Misty smiled as she took the dress and walked back to her room. She took out black flats that Lily had bought her for her birthday and layed the outfit on her bed.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Daisy",Misty called as she walked towards the area where the event was being held.

"This is so sad",Dawn said. She wore a up to your thighs black dress with small white bows near the bottom and near the top, they had short sleeves with white little ruffles on the end of the sleeves.

May and Iris nodded. May wore a down to your ankels sleeveless dress. The chest part had little open parts. She also sported a small open jacket.

Iris had on a long dress with long sleeves. The sleeves had open parts just like May's chest part,it also had five layers.

"Okay everyone please take your seats",a man said. Paul lead them all to the front row where they took there seats.

...

"Would anyone who knew her like to say any NICE words?",the man asked.

"Probably not Paul",Ash whispered.

Iris hit him with her purse.

"Not now Ash",Iris whispered back angrily.

"Then when",Ash joked.

Iris sent him a death glare which easily shut him up.

Reggie went up then Paul's father and lastly Paul. Paul spoke about how they were close and spent almost everyday together when he was little.

...

After the funearl Paul walked Misty home.

"Do you at least have somthing left of her?",Misty asked while they walked.

Paul nodded and pulled out a picture of a slightly middle aged woman with long Purple hair wearing a glittery black shirt and jeans holding a little baby.

"Who's the baby?",Misty asked with kindness in her voice.

"Me",Paul answered putting the picture back in his pocket.

"Paul i've been meaning to ask you who's Sammy?",Misty asked stopping because they have reached her house.

"She's my little sister",Paul replied.

"Oh",Misty said.

Paul kissed Misty on the cheek and walked back home.

* * *

"Goodnight mom",Paul said kissing his picture and placing it under his pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter 3/4 hope you liked it. Paul seemed a little Ooc to cause he was sad an i think Paul can't get sad for some reason. Well i am crazy so bye. I randomly thought of a name for the Street. Don't worry the funearl was not in the middle of the street. If you was thinkin that anyway.**

**Btw: Misty mom came to visit her daughter for the weekend**

**:)**

**TheseLumps45**

**P.S i don't own Forever by Chris brown**


	5. Karoke night

**Here's the next chappie. Ugh i can't believe i typed this. I meant here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S : this is before they start dating**

* * *

May stuffed some fries in her mouth and swallowed.

"Mmm",said May,"I love Goro's"

"Yep best resturant ever",Drew said sipping his coke.

"Okay everyone it's time for Karoke Friday",the manager boomed,"Any volunteers?"

* * *

Forever by Chris brown

* * *

The room was silent and nobody made a move. Finally Dawn stood up and walked into the stage. She whispered what song she wanted to sing to the DJ.

I can tell by the way you feel that somthing ain't going your way

Your jeans to tight and your hair ain't right

We all get some of those days

Ohhhh

Throw that mirror away

Ohhhh

You know it's gonna be okay

Take it down shake it out

On the floor you'll get over it

Let it drop make it stop

Ohhhh

[Chorus]

When you feel like nothing

Everybody's somthing

you and your friend

Everybody's jumping

Look at us now everbody shout out

Ohhhhh

In the spotlight

No matter what your outside

Get in with your inside

Open your eyes you deserve a spotlight

When she sang those last seven words a spotlight of many diffrent colors showered her.

Don't be frowin'

Everybody's somthin'

Ohhh ohhhh in the spotlight

Ohhh in the spotlight

Ohh in the spotlight

Got an uh-oh on my face wish i could press delete

We all got somthing we don't like even Angelina Jolie

Ohhh throw that mirror away

Ohhh don't be going M.I.A

Take it down shake it out

On the floor you'll get over it

Let it drop make it stop ohhhh

(Chorus)

When you feel like nothing

Everybody's somthing

you and your friend

Everybody's jumping

Look at us now everbody shout out

Ohhhhh

In the spotlight

No matter what your outside

Get in with your inside

Open your eyes you deserve a spotlight

Don't be frowin'

Everybody's somthin'

Ohhh, Ohhhh in the spotlight

Ohhh in the spotlight

Ohh in the spotlight

I can tell by the way you talk the talk that somthin' ain't going your way

Your jeans to tight and your hair ain't right

Dawn fumbled with her hair as if it were messed up but it was really just fine.

We all got some of those days.

Take another deep breath

Try to hit your reset

Dawn pressed the air as if it were a reset button.

You know i can relate

Throw your hands in the air now

Let me hear you shout out

It will get out off my way

Take it down shake it out

On the floor you'll get over it

Let it drop make it stop

Ohhh

When you feel like nothing

Everybody's somthing

you and your friend

Everybody's jumping

Look at us now everbody shout out

Ohhhhh

In the spotlight

No matter what your outside

Get in with your inside

Open your eyes you deserve a spotlight

Don't be frowin'

Everybody's somthin'

Ohhh ohhhh

When you feel like nothing

Everybody's somthing

you and your friend

Everybody's jumping

Look at us now everbody shout out

Ohhhhh

In the spotlight

No matter what your outside

Get in with your inside

Open your eyes you deserve a spotlight

Don't be frowin'

Everybody's somthin

Ohhh in the spotlight

ohhhh in the spotlight (spotlight)

Dawn finished with a blue spotlight shining down on her and applause in her ears. The manager took away the microphone and said,

"Any more volunteers?"

Ash's hand shot up and he went to the stage. He told the DJ the song and the music began.

Your inscure don't know what for

Your turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need makeup to cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but youuu

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

you don't know your beautiful

If only you saw what i could see

You'd understand why i wan't you so desperatly

Right i'm looking at you and i can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

He said those last 5 lyrics while pointing at Iris,causing her to blush.

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove i'm right i put it in a song

i don't know why,you're being shy

you turn away when i look into your e-eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but youu

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

If only you saw what i could see

You'd understand why i want you so despratly

Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe

you don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Nanananananana

Nanananananana [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

If only you saw what i could see

You'd understand why i want you so despratly

Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful.

He ended on his knees and blew Iris a kiss making her blush.

"Another great proformence who's next?",the manager asked excitedly.

Kenny stepped up and grabbed the microphone. He told the DJ what sing he wanted and waited as the music started.

If i could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks i hope that you like this

But you probably won't you think your cooler than me

He sang pointing at Dawn. "Well's it's true",she whispered.

You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear em' around

Like your cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remeber my name

And it's probably cause you think your cooler than me

*Music*

You got your high brow

Shoes on your feet

And you wear em' around like it ain't shit

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise

Shh

I got you all figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seenn

Behind your make up

Nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

If i could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks i hope that you like this

But you probably won't you think your cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear em' around

Like your cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remeber my name

And it's probably cause you think your cooler than me

You got your high brow switch when you walk

And you don't even look when you pass by

the you look when your steps make that much noise

And you don't know the way

That you look when your steps make that much noise

Shh

I got you all figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen

Behind your make- up nobody know's who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

Cause it sure seems (It sure seems)

You got no doubt (got no doubtt)

But we all see(We all see)

You got your head in the clouds

If i could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks i hope that you like this

But you probably won't you think your cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear em' around

Like your cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remeber my name

And it's probably cause you think your cooler than me

*Music*

Kenny finished with a bow ,handed the micropone to the manager and took his seat.

"Next! Anyone?"

May and Drew stepped up and both grabbed a Microphone. Drew told the DJ the song and the music started.

[May]

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed

Don't you want it

[Drew]

Maybe

[May]

Can't you see it

[Drew]

Kinda

[May]

Imgaine first adution after college

I get the lead

[Drew]

A part for me?

[May]

Well of course

[Drew]

Yeah right

[May]

You gotta believe it

[Drew]

Keep talking

[May]

You and I all the fame

[Drew]

Maline and what's his name

[May]

Sound exciting

[Drew]

Inviting

[May]

Let's do it then

[Drew]

Listening

[May]

Personal stylist agent and a publicist

[drew]

But where do i fit into this?

[may]

With you we can win!

[drew]

Win the part?!

[may]

Think bigger

[drew]

Become superstars

[May]

That's better

Don't you see that bigger is better

And better is bigger a little bit is never enough

No no no

Don't you want it all

You want it you know that you want it

The fame and the fourtune and more

You want it all you want it you know that you want it

Gotta have your star on the door

you want the world nothing less all the glam and the press

only giving you the best reviews

Say it

[Drew]

I want it all

i want it

i want it

I want it

My name in lights in carngee hall

I want it all

[May]

Can't you see it

[Drew]

Yeah

[May]

They're gonna love me

[Drew]

Ahem

[May]

I mean us!

Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage

[Drew]

I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi

[May]

Invitations, standing ovations

[Drew]

Magazines

[May]

Yes please

Gonna be celebrities!

Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love

Now you're excited!

[Drew]

I like it

[May]

Let's do it then

Times Square, jet setters, sequels

Hey better

New York today, tomorrow the world!

[Drew]

Sold out shows

[May]

Think bigger

[Drew]

And the oscar goes to...

[Both]

That's better!

Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger

A little bit is never enough!

No, No, No!

I want it all!

I want it, I want it, Want it

The fame and the fortune..and more

I want it all

I want it, I want it, Want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only giving me the best to use.

I Want it all!

I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall

We Want it all!

[Drew]

Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are

[May]

When Broadway knows your name,

you know that you're a Starrrr!

Dance!

[Both]

I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,

I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!

[Both]

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)

The fame and the fortune and more!

I want it all! I want it, I want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only giving I the best to use.

I WANT IT ALL!

Paris!

London!

Rome!

Toronto!

LA!

Sidney!

Buenos Aires!

Tokyo!

Moscow!

Bollywood!

Hollywood!

NEW YORK CITY!

WE WANT IT ALL!

They finished with a bow and they walked off stage.

Next Paul stepped up and took the microphone. He told the guy what song he wanted and the music filled the music room.

I remember what you wore on your first day

You came into to my life and i thought hey

You know this could be somthing

Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath

And know i'm left with nothing

So maybe it's trueee

That i can't live without you

And maybe 2 is better than 1

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

Maybe 2 is better than 1

I remember the look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

When i close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everythings okay

I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's trueee that i can't live with out you

Maybe 2 is better than 1

There so much timee to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

Maybe 2 is better than 1

*Music*

I remember what you wore on I first day

You came into to my life and i thought hey

Maybe it's trueee that i can't live without youu

Maybe 2 is better than 1

There's so much timeee to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And i'm thinking i can't live without youu

Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much timeee to figure out the rest of my life

But i figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one (better than one ,better than one)

Two is better than one

Paul quickly got off the stage and walked to his seat as the applause filled the room. Iris stepped up.

Wake up in the morning

Remeber that your gone

Wonder where the sun went

The rain is falling now

And i'm awake on this rainy day

And i watch as my tears fall down the window pain

Yeahh

Didn't i baby

Treat you right

And i watch the rain it makes us pure again

Yeahhhh

I tried to come and see you

But you won't let me in

I know we had our moments

But can we start again?

Cause i'm awake on this rainy day

And i watch as my tears fall down the window pain

Yeahh

Didn't i baby treat you right

And i watch the rain it makes us pure again

Yeahh yeah yeah

Tell me how i'm gonna live without you

Feels like my world's falling apart

I watch the rain

Falling again

Wash away[x2]

Yeahhh ohhh

wash away ,awayyy

I'm awake on this rainy day

And i watch as my tears fall down the window pain

Yeahhh

Didn't i baby treat you right

And i watch as the rain makes us pure again

Yeah yeah yeah ohhh

Iris took a bow and jumped off the stage. Misty stepped up being the last to sing. The slowness of the song began and Misty began to sing

You make me feel out of element

Like i'm walking on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin in slow motion

And your movin to fast

Were you right was i wrong

Were you weak was i strong

Yeah both of us broken

As she sang thise lyrics the music got louder.

Caught in the moment

And we lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped

Yeah

But the planets all alligned

And you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Chemicals react

Chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element

Like i'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pullin me in deeper

Making it harder to breath

We cannot deny how we feel inside we cannot deny

Were you right was i wrong

Were you weak was i strong

Yeah both of us broken

caught in the moment

We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jump yeah

But the planets all allinged

And you looked into my eyes and just like that

The chemicals react

Chemicals react

Kaelidscope of colors

Turning hopes on fire

sun is burning

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it..)

Were you right

was i wrong

Were you weak

was i strong

Yeah both of us broken

caught in the moment

We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jump yeah

We lived

We loved

We hurt

We jumped

We're right

We're wrong

We're weak

We're strong

We lived to love

But the planets all alligned

when you look into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

The chemicals react

Misty finshed by taking a bow.

"This was an awesome day",May said as her and her friends left Goro's.

"Yeahh",Ash said.

* * *

**All finished this took me 2 days to write. I hope you liked it.**

**The songs:**

**Spotlight by selena gomez**

**What makes you beautiful by one direction**

**Cooler than me by Mike ponser**

**Rainy day by Janel parrish**

**Chemicals react by Aly and Aj**

**I want it all by Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	6. Ash writes a song

**here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

EP05: Ash writes a song

Ash's house

"Happy aniversary baby!",Iris said walking over to her boyfriend.

"Huh it's our aniversary today?!",Ash said clearly surprised.

"Nope but it's tommorrow i hope you have somthing planned!",Iris smiled faux-innocently walking away.

Ash gulped and quickly ran to his room.

* * *

Forever by Chris brown

* * *

Ash sat down on his bed and began to brainstorm ideas of what to do for Iris.

_Oh maybe i can take her on a air ballon trip._

_No!,said his worried side maybe she get's air sick or she hates air ballons,and do you know how much that will cost._

_Ah ah ah,said Ash's logical side, she does not get air sick because she swings on vines and climbs tree's. And maybe if you take her on the air ballon she might change her mind on hating it if she does anyway, amd lastly you have a job so you could afford it._

_Uh i'm going with worry sorry logic,thought the normal Ash._

_Whatever,grumbled logic._

_Maybe i can-, his thoughts we're cut short by an outburst from creative._

_MAYBE YOU CAN WRITE HER A SONG!_

_Ohh good idea,Normal Ash thought smiling._

Ash pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil and began thinking.

* * *

"Ash come down for dinner",Delia called.

Ash yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed a ,whole bunch of papers getting off the bed with him. The crumpled pieces of paper on the floor and on his bed where his failed attempts at writing a song.

_Ugh,Ash groaned,I'll never have a song ready by tomorrow_

Ash sat down at the dinner table and shoved food into his mouth hungrily.

"So what are you doing for Iris for your anniversary?",Delia asked as she took a sip of her flavoured water.

"I'm trying to write her a song but I'm having no luck",Ash said sipping his cola.

"Awww poor you",Delia said unsmypatheicaly

"Bitch",Ash mumbled under his breath.

After dinner Ash trudged up to his room and plopped on his bed.

_Maybe going down to the basement would help,_

Ash climbed down the steps to the basment a creak came from each step he took.

It was very dim in the basement and it had a very musty oder. There were boxes scattered across the floor and he would have to weave through those boxes to get to his "spot". He finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed a candle blowing the dust off it and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He light the candle and a bright orange flame appeared brighting the room just a little. Ash weaved around the boxes and took a seat on the cold stone floor and opened the bottom of the floor boards. He pulled the board out some more and grasped the guitar underneath ,as soon as he touched it he had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Ash was about 5 years old and he was sitting on his daddy's lap both hands on his dad's favorite guitar._

_"Okay Ash now just strum like this",his father said ,taking out a guitar pick,struming a beautful piece. A beautiful sound emmited from the guitar as he strumed._

_"Okay daddy",Ash said and took the pick from his father copying his moves. His father gave an approving smile._

_"Soon you'll be an awesome guitar player like your daddy",His father said smiling down at him._

_"Yay!",Ash squealed joyfully wanting to be like his father._

_"Dont turn our son into a hippie like you",Delia joked._

_"Just because you play the guitar doesn't mean your a hippie",his father said shaking his head and smiling._

_End flashback_

Ash placed the guitar on his lap and gripped the top part and lay his arm on the bottom part. He began strumming and a song came into his mind. He grabbed a random piece of paper and a chewed up pencil and quickly began scribbling the lyrics.

* * *

"Happy aniversary baby!",Iris beamed as she bear hugged Ash.

Ash hugged her back this time ready to sing his song to her.

"Let me give you your present first",Iris said pulling a shopping bag from behind her back.

Ash took the bag,opened it and pulled out a stuffed teddiursa with a heart in it's paws. The heart read,

**Ash**

**heart**

**Iris**

**I wove wou**

Ash smiled and kissed Iris on the lips as a thank you.

"so were's my gift bitch?!",Iris asked after she pulled away,"just kidding but seriously where is it?"

Ash pulled out his guitar and began singing and playing,

**Yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh oh oh**

**Yeahhh**

**All my attention baby**

**My extra time**

**There's nothin i won't give you**

**Girl if you were mine**

**Six million times I'm thinkin'**

**About your face**

**You know I'm crazy for you**

**Let me count the ways**

**Too many girls I'm chasin'**

**I've had my fun**

**But all the time was wasted**

**Girl you know that you're the one**

**It's a countdown to your love**

**You're my number one girl**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' faster**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh Oh) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh Oh)**

**There's only one in your life**

**I want it to be me**

**Gon' set your heart on fire**

**Burnin' in the fourth degree**

**Serenade you, call your name**

**For you to come around**

**9, 10 back again**

**Count the ways I love you now**

**It's a countdown to your love**

**You're my number one girl**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh Oh)Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]**

**Oooohh oooohh**

**10, you're beautiful**

**9, you're amazing**

**8, you're contagious**

**Everytime I look at you**

**6, you're a star**

**5, who you are**

**4,3 know you want me**

**Don't you know that I want you 2**

**You're the one (Yeah)**

**It's a countdown to your love**

**You're my number one girl**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' faster**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now (x2)**

**(Oh Oh) Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh Oh)**

**It's a countdown to your love**

**You're my number one girl**

**I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x**

**Don't think I'm gon' last now**

**(Oh Oh)Wait a minute**

**I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh Oh)**

"Aww Ash i loved your song!",Iris smiled shyly. She ran over to Ash who was putting his guitar in a case that he bought. She took him out of his bending down position and placed a kiss on his lips. Ash kissed back and thought,

_Best anniversary ever,I'm glad i didn't listen to that stupid logic,he ain't very smart when it comes to Iris._

_Ain't is not a word,Logic stated._

_Shutup!,Lazy said as well as Normal Ash._

* * *

**That's chapter 5 for you hope you liked it R&R**

**:)**

**TheseLumps45**

**P. S i don't own Countdown by Leon thomas 3**


	7. Happy halloween

**Happy halloween! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

EP06

Happy halloween

Little kids ran through the streets as they went from house to house asking people for candy. There screams of joy filled the streets keeping grown ups awake and they didn't like that. The house were decorated in different types of spooky decor such as skeletons at their front doors,spider webs on there doorknobs and porches,and pop up like creatures that popped up from there boxes when a kid either stepped on their property or if the rang the doorbell. Despite the streetlights the jack-o-lanterns that sat in front of the houses kept the streets lit.

Ash's house

Ash Ketchum was in his house with his seven friends just hanging out.

"Okay i'm ready",Ash called from upstairs.

"What was he doing again?",asks Dawn

"I don't know he never told?",Iris said.

Ash came down the stairs dressed in a red and white checkered shirt,jeans and sneakers, but he had hair covering his arms and face with some fake fangs in his mouth. May stepped out of the kitchen and dropped her bowl as she saw Ash.

* * *

Forever by chris brown

* * *

She grabbed the nearest thing-Which was an Umbrella- and began repeatedly whacking him.

Drew was walking down the stairs when he saw his girlfriend hurting one of his best friends. He ran over and pulled May away while prying the weapon out of her hands.

"Why'd you stop her?",asked Paul who descended from the staircase he stood atop.

Drew rolled his eyes and set May down. He helped Ash up and set him on the couch with the girls.

"Ash why are you dressed like that?",Iris asked quiet displeased with the gruesome clothes.

"It's halloween,the only time i get to dress like this",ash explained rubbing his back where May had brutally hit him.

"Hallo-what?",Misty asked.

Ash smirked this was his first chance to prove how much knowledge he had. So he began to explain about the wondrous day.

...

"So basically it's a day where dude's dress like freaks and,most, girls dress like whores, knock on peoples doors and get candy and possibly get raped.",Dawn summarized.

"Exactly, but you forgot the part where the "cool" people like Gary go to costume Party's",Ash added.

"Sounds cool",said Misty and Iris in unison.

"Want to celebrate with us?",ash asked.

"Wait Paul's celebrating to,what a surprise",Dawn commented.

"Shut up blueberry",Paul glared.

"Yeah sure",the girls agreed.

* * *

Paul,Kenny,Ash and Drew sat on the couch in there costumes and waited as the girls finished getting dressed.

Paul wore a white button down shirt with a red stain on it indicating that it was "blood" ,he also wore black church pants with an old pair of red converse. On his teeth were pure white retractable fangs.

Drew wore a black cloak covering all his clothes,in his hand he held a big shiny sycthe. The light in the room made the silver blade sparkle.

And Kenny wore a teddy bear costume. His stomach area was a pure white but the rest of him was a light brown. His head lay next to him with a huge smile on it's face.

"Those girls better hurry up",Ash grumbled,"before those stupid little kids take all the candy"

"Okay first up we have Irene Mc'Arison!",Dawn said her voice coming from upstairs.

Iris walked down the stairs in her cavewoman costume. She wore a sleeveless light brown top with cheetah animal print spots. She also wore a short skirt that matched her shirt. The skirt barely covered her legs. She held a plastic spear on hand.

"How do i look Ash?",Iris asked turning 360 degrees so he could see all of her.

"you look hot i mean sexy no beautiful",Ash said slipping on his words.

Iris rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch.

"Next up",she said reading from a notecard,"is the best swimmer in the whole universe ... Misty!"

Misty came down the stairs wearing a mini - And i mean mini- wedding dress, it reached just above her butt. It was barley finger length. The dress had a cross pattern on the back and two open parts on the side. She held a small boquet of flowers. Misty's hair was long with her extensions in reaching her back.

"What do you think Pablo",Misty asked.

Paul was to stunned to argue about her calling him Pablo.

"Uh uh uh",Paul stuttered.

"Well?!" She demanded impatiently awaiting her boyfriends response.

"I-It's great," Paul replied and while silently cursing, in his head, his stutter.

"Next",read Misty who had taken the card from Iris,"Is May!"

May sashayed down the stairs in a little red riding hood costume. It consited of a dress red and black with black ruffles on the bottom. May also sported a small cloak that reached just above her chest. The hood was placed on her head hiding her braids. On her legs she wore black stockings with the holes in them. She held a mini basket which she was going to use to store here candy.

"And lastly",May read while walking over to Drew and taking a seat on his lap,"The amazing,beautiful,Intelligent,cool,greatest,most talented,attractive Dawn Berlitz's"

Misty rolled her eyes at Dawn's conceitedness. Dawn came down dressed as an Angel.

She wore a white corest with sequins linging her stomach on the sides only ,there was also a white petti skirt to go with it. She had clip on wings with sparkles outlinging it and a headband halo.

All of them were now ready.

...

The woods

"Paul can we go know",Misty complained as a small branch scratched her bare arm.

"Wait were almost there",Paul said.

They eight teens approached a tall house that seemed quite crooked. Black crows swirled around one specific area of the house,the very top which pointed upwards. There was only one window and nothing else up there. The frontyard was very dreary. Dead flowers the color of gray and light purple hung limp and dead with burnt blackish grass surronding it.

There was a broken fence that led to the backyard. It had a **Keep out!** sign hanging on it's side ready to break loose from the chain that was holding it in place.

"Why are we here?",Misty whined wanting to get out of the forest in fear that some bug pokemon might attack or even worse all the candy being taken by bratty kids.

A smirk formed on Paul's face and he opened the door. A group of bats flew out squeaking as they did so.

Paul stepped in his friends behind him.

"Pablo answer me",Misty demanded.

"Well since it's halloween i thought maybe we should tell scary stories in a haunted house",Paul explained as he led them to the middle of the room.

The all sat down on the hard ,splintery wooden floor forming a circle.

"Who want's to go first?",Paul asked a flashlight in his hand ,shining on his face giving him an eerie look.

* * *

**The stories began in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. R&R**

**:)**

**i don't own forever**


	8. Scary stories part 1

**Here's the next Chapter**

* * *

"I'll go first",announced Paul. Everyone had a chill sent down their backs,because Paul was a creepy guy so he probably would have a creepy story in mind.

* * *

Forever by Chris brown

* * *

**Don't turn out the light**

_She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more._

_It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room._

_The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate._

_The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her._

_ She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals._

_She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again._

_ Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could._

_Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam._

_The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet._

_Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage._

_Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms._

_On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"_

* * *

Everyone was speechless.

"Who w-wants to go next?",stuttered Ash.

"I'll go!",offered Misty.

* * *

**The clown statue **_  
_

_A few years ago a mother and a father decided they needed a break, so they wanted to head out for a night on the town. So they called their most trusted babysitter. When the babysitter arrived the two children were already fast asleep in bed. So the babysitter just got to sit around and make sure everything was okay with the children._

_Later in the night, the babysitter got bored and so she wanted to watch tv but she couldnt watch it downstairs because they didnt have cable downstairs (the parents didnt want their children watching too much garbage) so she called them and asked them if she could watch cable tv in the parents room. Of course the parents said it was ok, but the babysitter had one final request. She asked if she could cover up the large clown statue in their bedroom with a blancket or cloth, because it made her nervous. The phone line was silent for a moment, and the father(who was talking to the babysitter at the time) said...take the children and get out of the house...we'll call the police...we dont have a clown statue... the children and the babysitter got out of the house safely, and the police later caught the clown impersontor running down the street._

_ It just so happens that the clown was a enraged killer, who had escaped from jail...He is now locked up and harm to no one anymore_.

* * *

Ash and Iris shivered being the only two who got freaked by the mention of Clowns.

"My turn",Iris volunteered.

* * *

**The puppet**_  
_

_"Class, We have a new student," everyone cheered.  
"Her name is Dolly," the teacher said as she introduced her.  
Autumn thought she was really pretty, she really thought they would be good friends.  
After school Autumn caught up with her, "Hey!" she said, "Welcome to our school!"  
"Oh, thank you!" she replied, she had a really nice voice. "What's your name?" she asked.  
"Autumn, you're Dolly, right?" Autumn asked.  
"Yeah, I don't really like that name, my mom thought it suited me well though" she_ _laughed at that.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you!' Autumn said as she ran off._

_After about a week they had become really good friends. "Hey, you wanna come to my house after school?" Autumn asked.  
"Sure!" Dolly grinned from ear to ear, "Sounds fun!"  
Dolly turned out to be really nice, and smart. She really was like a doll, perfect and sweet._

_That day after school, Dolly came over. "Wow, your house is so cool!" she exclaimed.  
"Really?" Autumn looked around at the plainless. "I bet yours is cooler."  
Dolly stared in to space, "Definately not," she said, grinning._  
They _had a really fun time just talking about stuff, then Autumn's mom came home.  
"Hey, your sisters home!" Dolly said as she walked in.  
"Sister? That's my mom," Autumn said.  
"Really? Wow, she looks so young!" Dolly responded in amazement.  
" Ha ha, not really, hold on, I'll be right back." Autumn said as she ran to the bathroom.  
When she came back her mom and Dolly were talking.  
"Autumn! You didn't say that your friend was into ventriliquism!" her mom said.  
Autumn turned to Dolly strangely, "You are?"  
"Yes, of course!"_

_Autumn thought about this that night, 'maybe that's why she's called Dolly.' she thought. She looked at the time, it was pretty late. She lay down to go to sleep and rolled over on her side. Suddenly she heard a strange, high-pitched laugh. She shot up. Who was that? She was a little scared. When she didn't here anything else she lay down in bed, thinking it was nothing._

_The next couple days Dolly came over alot. One Saturday, Autumn went downstairs to ask her mom something. She had heard the laughing three nights in a row now and she was kinda scared. When her mom saw her she smiled, the fresh smell of bacon and eggs filled the room.  
"How was the sleepover?" she asked.  
"Oh, it was-" she said sleepily, "Wait, what sleepover?" she was now more awake.  
"Um, Dolly sleeping over, was it fun?"  
Autumn stared at her like she was crazy. "Dolly didn't sleepover yesterday," she said.  
"Autumn, I saw her at the door with her bags, and I saw her go up to your room. I heard you guys at night. She even came down and talked to me for a little while when you fell asleep. Stop messing around," her mom looked a little more serious now.  
"Mom, what are you talking about?! Dolly wasn't even here yesterday!" she yelled.  
Her mom continued cooking, "Autumn, that's not funny. I've had enough of this, go back up to your room."  
"But Mom!" she started.  
"Go," she said bluntly._

_On Monday, Autumn saw Dolly, "Hey, Dolly, my mom said you slept over on Friday, but I know you_

_didn't, have any idea what's going on?" Autumn asked her.  
"Hmm...Friday...I don't remember," she said._

_The next couple days Dolly was absent, which was weird since she never missed a day of school. Another weird thing was that a girl in her class, Brenna, started to seem nervous whenever someone said something about Dolly or that she was absent.  
'Things are getting kinda weird...' Autumn thought._

_When she walked into her room that night she was thinking deeply, so the scream she heard scared her, except the weird thing was that the scream was hers. Sitting on her bed there was a vantriliquism puppet. It's mouth was open and it's eyes were big, just staring at her. She ran downstairs to tell her mom, and to see if she put it there as a joke.  
She ran into her room and the lights were off, "Mom?" she said scared to death.  
"Yes?" she said in a voice as if she had a sore throat.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I have a little cold, that's all," she replied.  
"I'm scared, there's a puppet sitting on my bed. Can I sleep with you?" she asked.  
"Sure," she said in the rough voice._

_Autumn almost fell asleep and had calmed down, when she heard the laughing. She burst out into tears, and surprisingly her mom stayed asleep. The next day her mom wasn't there. There wasn't any note or anything. She was getting really scared.  
After a week of her not coming back she decided to call the police. Dolly had come back to_ _school and said that she was really sorry about her mom thousands of times.  
They looked for her mom for a long time, and a week later Dolly offered to let Autumn come to her house to make her feel better. She agreed and after school they went for a sleepover.  
"What's that?" Autumn asked while Dolly was giving her a tour, she was pointing at a door.  
"Nothing," she said sternly, "I mean," her voice got sweet again, "That's my mom's study, so, uh, don't go in there."  
"Ok," she said._

_That night, Autumn woke up and had to go to the bathroom, so she walked downstairs.  
"Her house sure is big..." she said as she almost got lost. She found what she thought was the bathroom and opened the door. The second that it opened she noticed it was Dolly's mom's study, and was about to apologize when she noticed something strange. Instead of an office, it was a staircase leading down to what looked like a basement.  
"Huh?" she said walking down. It was really dark and she was starting to get scared. Eventually she arrived downstairs and searched for a light switch. She found one and turned it on. The Light swung back and forth, and she only got glimpses of the terror that was there. What was this? Autumn's eyes grew wide as she saw the bodies all over. Strings that you would find on puppets were on them, reaching the ceiling. There mouths were cut like puppets too, and some of them were open, just moved down, there jaw wasn't doing anything. She could see chunks of there backs out, a place to put four hand in and make them talk. Then she saw something even worse then all of this. There was her mom in a puppet pose. She couldn't scream, this was the most horrifying thing she cold imagine. She started to weep quietly, scared to death.  
"Didn't I tell you not to come down here?" Dolly's voice came from behind her. Except it was different, it was cold and sharp.  
"This is your mom's study?" Autumn said crying now.  
"Of course not, look," she pointed to a human puppet in a corner, this one was polished and actually looked like it was wood. "That's my mom, this is my art studio," she laughed.  
"Wh-what?" Dolly backed up, and screamed when she hit a dummy.  
"Its not that bad," Dolly started as she walked over with some strings, "In fact, your my next project..._

"

* * *

"Dolls really",Ash commented,"And you call me a Kid"

She gave him a glare and handed him the flashlight.

"Go ahead tell your story",she smirked.

"Whatever you want",he said confidently.

* * *

_Halloween night and the lights are bright ,roads are filled with fake blood spills and candy wrappers as the trick or tweeters are out to play, the moon stands alone with no stars around it the house parties are filled with horror and alcohol scents all other their cloths . All a great night with laughter and scare's as a couple of young girl are out to enjoy the horror of Halloween night alone with no adults. Dark and cold but they don't care they want to have fun as it's the last night together with each other the night goes on and the moon gets brighter and clearer for the whole world to see on this Halloween night.  
_

_Nine thirty and one of the girls is saying "we should go home before it's really late" her_ _name is Maddy lanes as she says that her other friends that are there say "sure we will soon though " says Rose and Bella at the same time because they think they are twins and should speak at the same time always._

_ Bella the oldest stops walking and the others stop to and turn to see why she has stopped walking Rose speaks clear and in a happy tone to Bella "what's up its Halloween are you are scared or something?" Bella looks at her with a smirk on her face and opens her mouth to speak "like I would be scared anyway I stopped because I have seen a house on the left of lakes road that looks cool to check out that's all" the others stand where she is and look to the house on the left of lakes road._

_Lakes road is well known for being the most scariest place to go on Halloween Rose speaks with a sign of fear in her voice " sure why not it look cool from what I can see from here" the others turn from lakes road and to rose's face that has fear written all over it . Cold wind blows by and sends a cold shiver down there back's and then they set of a cross the road and old towns bridge and on to lakes road Maddy speaks "ok now we are here what house is first Rose and Bella look at each other puzzled mostly because there is only one house on lakes road an old broken in windows and blood printed stains all over the floor and a body drawled out line about five steps away from them._

_Rose , Bella and Maddy walk towards the old house and as they get closer they hear the sound of smashed glass hit the floor real hard they all jump up in fear and let out a loud "scream" and then Bella shaken up speaks sacredly__"ok it was just glass smashing on the floor" and at the same time turns to look at the door Bella speaks " yeah your right it's just glass what the hell are we sacred of it's stupid"they all turned and looked at each other and laughed,at what Bella had just said. Rose and Bella spoke at the same time "ok let's get moving then" Maddy smiled and said "sure thing straight on we go then girls"._

_Towards the house they go and end up at the bottom of the steps of the house they were old and broken a bit rust all over the bottom and mold on the stair banner they take the steps one at a time all together just as they are getting to the last two steps the step they are on brakes and they take a drop down. Rose gets up fast and has a cut on her left leg and Bella and Maddy are fine just has sore feet because of the drop they have just take and get to the top of the stairs and look down in a sign of relief.  
The moon light starts to dim and the sound of Halloween cheers get louder , the bats are out to play flying around looking for food to eat , children come home from a great night of getting sweets and are ready to eat till they fill sick for the next day of school they have to go even if they have eaten too much. Parents bothered by their kid's lateness say that they have to go with them next year and the kid's smiles go away on their faces as they walk of annoyed. Midnight will soon be upon them and the teenagers are ready to drink at the grave said and scare anyone going by that night. The girls look at the old broken windowed door and the hand falling to piece take a close chance and knock on the door all together now awaiting the answer of whoever lives there.  
A shallow haul of a wolf and the girls fill scared Rose speaks and in her voice it show she is cold and_ _uneasy " I don't think anyone is in and anyway it already looks like it is abandoned why not go inside girl" Maddy and Bella look at each other knowing they are thinking the same things at this point then all of a sudden the old rusted door opens itself yet they see now one just hear a voice call out come in come in its Halloween night time for fun time for games and time for pain. The girl frozen solid stand there looking in to see if anyone is there but no one is Rose "ok that was odd but like whatever it said it's Halloween night lets go in and see if we can find anything cool come on don't be scared you have me to keep you safe" Bella steps forward and looks in the door and turns to speak to Rose "it may be Halloween but whatever that thing is it said time for pain what is that meant to me? What if he or she or whatever will try to kill us? You don't know do you so it's not safe" Maddy nods in agreement with Bella and look at Rose who is already half way through the door  
Maddy shouts "stops don't go in there are you mad or something Rose?" Rose turns and speaks clearly with a sign of no fear in her voice "come on I will be fine and so will you it's the last time we are together come on it will be fun trust me" after a couple of minutes later the girls walk through the door and as they are all in the door slams behind then giving the a fright. They head towards the front room and open the door that has blood stains all over it and walk in one by one not getting too far away from each other. They stand quietly near the window and see a couple of teenage boys head towards the grave yard laughing their heads of and enjoying the night and all of a sudden a loud band comes from the upstairs heading down them pretty fast. The girls get closer together and Rose think to herself that it was a bad idea in the first place to go in here so why did she do it? Bella speaks shaken up and scared " I think we should get out of here now !" the girl run towards the main door not the one they walked in because whatever was coming down stairs is opening the door. They get through and run towards the back door to find it locked the sign of fear has taken over there body's they can't get out now they are stuck when the thing walks in the room a black figure walks towards them and they are too scared to move and it grabs Bella and drags her across the floor she screams from the top of her lungs trying to break free but no good Maddy and Rose grab her and pull her back not letting go of her for dear life.  
They try as hard as the can but no luck Rose shouts to the black figure "let her go you can't have her she is not someone you can just take whenever you want you know "the figure bite's down on her arm and she yelps in pain and begins to scream again Maddy and Rose start throwing things at it and start yelling again finally the figure lets go of her and she hits hear head on the ground and her arm begins to bleed she move very slowly towards Maddy and Rose who help Bella to her feet and then Maddy wraps he jacket around her so that the blood will go on that and to warm her up a little the figure walks closer to them and pushes Rose right in to the wall on the other side of the room she shouts back " what the hell is wrong with you ? What do you want with us? And that hurt" the figure scrapes down on the wall of the other side of the room with blood "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" the girl's hear the message bright and clear and Maddy and Bella run out of the room and out of the front door and down the steps and the suddenly turn round to find Rose not with the they both look at each other with a sign of shock and fear and shout "Rose where are you? Come on Rose" the figure picks Rose up as she is still trying to get up from being pushed in to the wall and then bites her neck and crushes her hand so it automatically brakes she tries to scream but is not able to. Then the figure drop's her down on the floor and turn and walks away she takes some time to get up and walks towards the front door the n looking up the stairs as she leave to see the figure and its black eyes on her and walks out and goes to her friends. Maddy says "OMG are you ok ? what did that thing do to you ? Rose looks at her silent but speaks " I don't want to talk about it can we just go home" the girls take her hand on each side of her and head away from lake's road as they leave the street Bella says " I am never ever coming here again not matter what ok you two do you agree with me never ever coming back we could make a promise about this" the girls look at each other and put their hands in the middle on top of each other I promise they all say and that the end of that._

* * *

**more stories coming soon :)**

**I didn't write these i got them off some websites: Americanfolklore dot com, Everythingscary dot com, and short scary stories. Hope you were terrified! Mwahahahaha! Happy halloween! **


	9. Scary stories part 2

**Here are more spooky stories, hope you enjoy. **

**The people who are left are Kenny,Drew ,May and Dawn**

* * *

"I'll go next!",Kenny offered.

The eight kids,as you remember,are sitting on a splintery wooden floor in a circle in an abandoned house that Paul had suggested. They were in the middle of telling story's and now, as you know, it was Kenny's turn.

So on with the terrifying tales.

* * *

**The sibling**

_Nothing happened when I was younger, but in my early teens I started to notice weird occurrences (and since then I've read that it's "common" for things to start around teenage girls' adolescences. . .). The very first thing happened my freshman year of high school when I had a sleepover, and several girls brought cameras and took pictures. When they got their photos back, there were pictures in two separate rolls which seemed to have white vortex shapes swooping across me, obscuring my face and upper body. _

_Immediately after this, an odd tapping began coming from my bedroom walls. At first I thought nothing of it because it's obviously a very old house and they creak. But as I heard it more frequently I started realizing that it had some very strange characteristics. First of all, it only ever seemed to happen as I got into bed when I was in that receptive almost-asleep stage. (I had my desk in there, too, where I would spend many long hours doing homework, so I would have noticed if they had come at other times.) Also, they alternated walls; they would rapidly switch from one to another, and sometimes they'd go simultaneously on two opposite walls, then switch suddenly to the other two opposite walls._

_Then something even more dramatic happened. In childhood and up until I was 17_ I _had bunk beds, which were actually great since I was always having friends spend the night (my house was where we all hung out due to size, location, and how well my parents got along with everyone). One night I was had just gotten into bed on the top bunk, when suddenly the sheets were jerked sharply towards the wall, pulling partially off me. It was almost as if someone were in the bottom bunk, playing a trick on me or trying to get my attention. So that was very strange, but felt almost playful, so I didn't feel too scared by it. But it was VERY odd, nonetheless._

_When I was 17 I got a new bed so we started dismantling the bunk bed, and first gave away the top mattress to our neighbors who had a young son, so for a little while I used the top bunk as a sort of shelf (but it still had the solid railing so it was boxed in on all sides). One day I put a pile of textbooks and magazines on the top bunk in some boxes I had sitting there, and was on the computer on the other side of the room typing something up, my back turned. Suddenly there was a loud series of quick crashes and I whirled around just in time to see my last textbook sliding over the side of the top bunk and cascade to the floor on top of the others books. Since the railing is about ten inches high on all sides and the boxes were about the same AND the pile was not that tall, they would have had to have somehow 'jumped' over the both the side of the box and then the side of the bed!_

_The creepiest experience was when a friend was spending the night, and we were getting ready for bed, and my cat (who is the most docile, sweet, and gentle cat I've ever known), was curled up on my lap purring loudly. My friend switched off the light and he continued to purr warmly, but not ten seconds later he drastically changed on the turn of a dime. His body suddenly stiffened, all his fur rose up completely on end, he dug his claws deep into my thigh (enough to draw blood!), and started to growl loudly. The growls quickly escalated into horrible piercing noises, like shrieks, at the top of his lungs that I have NEVER heard any cat make. The whole time his entire body was rigid and tense also. Even aside from that, there was a general off feeling in the room, and my friend quickly rushed up to turn the light back on. Almost immediately the claws pulled out from my skin, and he relaxed and settled down, but still seemed unsettled. That only happened once in his whole life, but it remains extremely disconcerting to me, to this day.[...]_

_Then last year, one of the strangest things yet happened to me. I was home from London on break, and though nothing of note had happened for years, that changed. I was alone because my parents were at work, but out of habit I locked the bathroom door anyway when I went to take a shower. Nothing was noticeably amiss in there; everything seemed in order. I laid my clothes down on the floor and stepped straight into the bathtub where I took a really long shower. After a long time I opened the curtain back up and I immediately and strongly felt like someone had been in there unnoticed while I was showering, but I checked the lock (which is an old-fashioned latch on the inside) and it was still fastened. I grabbed a towel, stepped out, then noticed something really strange._

_The bottle of baby powder (which we never use, it's typically on the bottom shelf in a basket) was not only out but lying open right in the very middle of the bathroom floor, with its contents scattered everywhere in the entrance area. Footsteps led through it and onto the dark yellow bathmat, stopping short of the tub. At first I though, "That's strange, I REALLY don't remember it being there but I guess I must have walked through it to get here." I was almost positive that it hadn't been there since it was so clearly right in the middle of where I would have walked, and such an obvious mess, but it was the only thing I could think of as an explanation. But then I noticed that one of the footsteps was half on the mat, half on my jeans, and that there was another obvious footprint on my jeans after that. Then I thought (though even more skeptically), that I must have stepped ON my jeans somehow before getting in, even though I was convinced that I had stepped straight out of them and gotten directly in. Still, it was the only explanation I could think of. However, when I looked more closely at the prints, I couldn't convince myself of anything; they were significantly smaller than mine, almost like a child's._

_After that day and in retrospect everything that has happened almost seems like something a child would do; they're all fairly playful or something your younger sibling would do._

* * *

"How could such a cutie,tell such a scary story?",Dawn asked.

No one bothered to answer her question so insted she said,

"I'll go next"

* * *

_One Halloween night in 2005, a 16 year old girl named May and her friends, Irene, Kate, and Leslie, were out driving to a Halloween party outside of town. So, of course, they took the freeway. The car was slowing down, like it was running out of gas, but the meter said it was full. May and Leslie went to check out the engine. When they opened the hood, there was a hand. A lone bare, hand. They were so frightened they couldn't scream. Leslie reached out to touch it then IT MOVED! This time they both screamed and Irene and Kate ran out the car screaming. They said there was a man with his flesh torn and a missing hand in the back seat. The girls ran and the car was chasing them slowly. May called the her parents and Irene called 911, on their cellular phones as they ran. But when the cops and May's parents came, all four girls were soaking in blood. Not their own blood. The cops found a black gemstone, unidentified, in the driver's seat . covered with blood. The girls went ahead to the party. The address was just a vacant lot but in that vacant lot were many bloody, black, unidentified gemstones._

* * *

"Short and creepy",Drew commented as he took the flashlight from Dawn's hand.

* * *

_There once was a beautiful girl named Denise. She had long flowing blond hair and she had a model body. Her usaul attire consisted of mini skirts and tank tops. Today she wore a baby blue mini skirt and light pink tank top with pink heels. Every single day her hair was perfect, no matter what she did it looked great. _

_Then one day she woke up and her hair was all over the place. She quickly ran to her bathroom and frantically searched through her medicine cabinet that held all her hair products. It was bare,nothing in there but the shelves. _

_She gulped. _

_How am i supposed to go to school?, she thought. _

_..._

_When she arrived she was wearing one of her snow hats to hide her hair, but she soon found out it wasn't sturdy enough because it popped right off exposing her horrible hair. _

_She quickly rushed to her locker,opened it and stuck her head inside. The bell rung indicating class. She sluggishly pulled her head out and began slumping when she caught a whiff of strawberry berry which was the scent of her shampoo. _

_She used her nose and followed the scent of the shampoo and was led to a door. Denise turned the knob and was hit by a musty aroma. The place down there was pitch black which enabled Denise to see. She cautiously took a step and found that there were stairs leading down there. _

_As she began going farther and farther __down the stairs the musty aroma began to drift away and her Strawberry berry shampoo filled her nostrils once again with it's lovely scent. _

_She finally reached the bottom. Down their was a dimly lit basement like room. There was a light brown wooden table in the middle and two chairs on each side. There was a flickering fire which light up the room poorly,but it still lit it. Standing next to the warm fire were four girls. _

_The first one had short curly brown hair. She was tall and skinny like Denise but less prettier. She wore a green t-shirt covered with a green jacket. She also wore a pair of denim jeans and on her feet she had light green flats. It was evident her favorite color was green. She looked like the normal one in the group. _

_The next one was pretty short,and she had jet black hair. She wore a red tank top with a black jacket covering it and black skinny jeans. On her feet were red flats with a bow on the right side of the shoe. She seemed like the scary one in the group_

_The third girl was medium sized with red hair and freckles that were sorta clumped up near her nose. She had on a neon green shirt that said_ **Party Animal!**_ Her jeans had rips near the knees and near her ankels. They did not look pre-ripped. She had on worn out red converse. She seemed like the loud mouthed clown in the little group of friends. _

_The last girl was short with blond hair like Denise's but was longer. She had on a blue tank top and a long blue skirt. On her small feet she wore baby blue flats with a bow on the right side. While she looked like the shy one of the cluster._

_"Oh hey Denise",smirked the red head, "Like our hair"_

_She flipped her red hair and it appeared lushious especially compared to Denise's. The red head snapped her fingers and her three friends joined her in flipping their hair. _

_"Guess who the new popular girls in school are",the Black haired one sneered. _

_They walked past her up the stairs. _

_"Sorry",mumbled the blond haired one._

_"Shut up Veronica",said the red head as she pulled her up stairs. _

_"Nooooo!",The girl yelled when the four were gone,"I just lost my gorgues hair and popularity"_

* * *

"The end",Drew finished shuddering.

"What an awful story",cried Dawn.

"Pathetic",grumbled Paul.

"I'll frighten you all with my story",May said as she snatched the flashlight from Drew's hands.

* * *

_A girl named Christina,but everyone called her Chrissy,loved to eat. _

"Reminds me of someone",commented Dawn.

"Shut up!",snarled May.

_The girl was tall and Skinny with brown hair she kept in a ponytail. _

_One day she woke up in a sea of food dirtying her bed. She sat up and some Choclate and burger wrappers fell off her bed littering her floor. She sluggishly got out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast. _

_She sat down next to her father who was buzy reading his newspaper to aknowledge his daughter's presince. Her mother walked over to the dining table and placed a plate of pancakes,muffins,bacon,eggs and an omlet onto the table in front her daughter. She took out a clean glass and poured orange juice into the cup. She placed it down next to the plate of delicous breakfast. _

_"Eat up Chrissy",her mother smiled. _

_Chrissy picked up her knife and fork and hovered it over the plate taking in the aroma. _

_"Mhmm you look delicous",mumbled a voice._

_Chrissy scanned the room to see if she could identify the vocie who had spoken. Her father was still sitting in his chair ,holding the newspaper firmly in his grip as if it were to fly away,silently reading. Her mother stood over by the stove flipping pancakes for her father and pouring him coffee at the same time._

_"Hurry up Chrissy,you haven't even gotten ready yet",mumbled her father without taking his eyes from the article he was currently reading. _

_Chrissy shoke off the creepy voice and looked down at her breakfast thinking of what to eat first. _

_"I want to have a bite of you",said the same voice as before which had come from the bacon. Chrissy let out a high pitched shriek and leaned away from her breakfast which caused her to fall out of her chair. _

_"Chris are you okay",her mother asked as she ran over to her daughter. Her father still didn't move from his chair but gave her a concered look. _

_"U-uh yeah",Chrissy stammered,"you know w-what i'm not hungry"_

_She bolted up to her room to get ready leaving her mother and father to exchange confused glances. _

_Chrissy looked over her clothes which consisted of a black and blue tank top,a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of baby blue converse._

_Bacon can't talk,she thought to herself as she walked over to the mirror and began brushing her hair,I must be going crazy. _

_Chrissy clutched her stomach as she wearily walked to her locker to get her book for third period. _

_I really wish i had eaten that breakfast,Chrissy thought as hunger took over and she was forced to sit down on the cold tile floor. _

_"Looks like someone's hungry,her bestfriend Amy commented,"Want my gronala bar?"_

_Chrissy nodded her head frantically and snatched the bar from her friends hand as soon as it was out of Amy's pocket. She quickly unwrapped it and put the healthy bar close to her lips. _

_"Ouch!",Chrissy cried as she dropped the bar and held her upper lip where the bar had bitten her. _

_"You okay",Amy asked giving her a wierd look. _

_Chrissy nodded her head and weakly got up. She slowly twisted the lock in her locker and opened it up. She pulled out her science textbooks and headed to class. _

_Chrissy got up from her chair in which she sat during her help sessions with her tutor- which was a really hot very arrogant guy. She put her stuff into her backpack and slowly picked it up. She hadn't eaten anything that day and she was straving and weak. _

_An aroma of Pizza hit her and she began following the delicous scent. She followed it all the way to the basement of the school. There in the middle of the dimly lit room was a huge slice of pizza. She walked over to it ready to take a bite when two arms emerged from the pizza grabbing her._

_It pulled her closer and she could feel the steaming hot cheese burning her back. A giant burger,piece of bacon and a cupcake emerged from the shadows and Chrissy could tell that they had a gleam in their eyes which said "i'm hungry". _

_She began squirming in the Pizza's arms knowing they were gonna eat her. _

_"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot",the Pizza sneered as the food began closing up on Chris. _

* * *

"Food attacking someone",Ash shivered.

"Ugh",Paul groaned,"You guys are horrible at telling scary stories"

"Humph",May said,"I thought i did pretty good.

"Whatever",Paul said as he stood up and walked to the door to leave with his "friends" ,and girlfriend,in tow.

"I like this holiday you call halloween",commented Iris with a smile on her face.

* * *

**End of the scary stories. Hope you liked them. The first two i got off a website and the last two i made up. (they were not ment to be scary)**

**R&R. Was it good,awful,horrible,bad,lame, So horrible i can't even read it,Great. Please tell.**

**:) **

**Theselumps45**


	10. Happy Birthday times 4?

**Here's the next Chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ash's house

The eight friends sat on the couches and floors of Ashton Kendall Ketchum's house just hanging out together as usual. A few minutes into the tv show they were watching the four girls stood and blocked the boys view of the Tv.

"Hey move out of the way!",Ash yelled as he tried to adjust his body to see the Tv.

"Shut up!",snapped Misty.

"So,we have some big news!",announced Dawn.

"It's our birthday's tomorrow!",shouted the four girls in unison as confetti blew into the air ,which made a loud gun shot like noise,showering them in a rainbow of color.

"Ahhhhhh!,Gun",screeched Ash as his heart almost stopped,he dove behind the couch cowering in fear.

* * *

Forever By Chris Brown

* * *

"Y-y-you guys have the same Birthday?",stammered Ash as his heart returned to its regular pace.

"No, On Mc'Arison if you have a birthday and you have close friends or a close friend then you can celebrate it on the same day. Saves money",Misty explained.

The four boys let out sigh which meant this is gonna be work. They were gonna have to plan a birthday party for 4 completely different girls.

Wal-mart

After the news had been told and the girls left to buy a birthday dress the boys got into Ash's car and headed to Wal-Mart.

Once they arrived they all headed to their separate sections to find the items they needed.

Ash headed down the party aisle and began scanning the wallpaper. He picked up a piece of green and brown camo wallpaper and quickly looked it over.

_This is good enough,_Thought Ash as he got some more and headed out to see of he could find any material that could be used for vines.

Drewy

Drew was frantically searching Wal-Mart for something that seemed May. On the outside he looked calm and collected but on the inside he was freaking out.

_What does May like besides Food and Contests?!,_Drew thought._  
_

Drew smiled as he remembered. He headed down to the aisle filled with cards for like any occasion and present bags. He grabbed the ones that looked like shopping bags and headed out.

Ken Ken

Kenny walked down the party aisle that Ash had once walked down,looking for wallpaper that would fit Dawn. He surveyed through all the different types of wallpaper trying to find a girly one.

Kenny then spotted a really cute one. It had pink,purple and white hearts near each other in a way as if they were heading towards Kenny. The wallpaper also had a lightish,darkish blue background.

_Perfect,_He thought as he reached for it.

But another hand snatched it right up. Kenny was dumbfounded. He looked down at the little girl who had taken the wallpaper he so needed.

She looked about 7 or 8. She was pretty short in Kenny's opinion. She had long black wavy hair with pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a white and black dress with a pink boa wrapped around her face. On her head was a silver tiara with pink gems on it. She wore lip gloss and what looked like blush. Her nails were a bright pink and so were her toes which were visible due to her wearing pink sandals.

To Kenny she looked like a mini Diva.

"Excuse me little girl,i saw that first",Kenny said calmly.

"I don't care",the little girl spat.

Kenny was taken aback by the little girls attitude.

"It's pretty,I'm pretty,this wallpaper is meant for me",The little girl said as if it were obvious.

"But it's for my girlfriend,you see it's her birthday",Kenny explained as he reached for the paper.

"I bet she's a whore",the girl said as she magically began chewing gum.

"Now little girl i don't think you should be using harsh language",Kenny said.

"Don't tell me what to do!",she shouted. She stepped on Kenny's foot and began to make her way out of the aisle when an eerie yellow glow emitted from the object. It was lifted from the little girls hands and was sent into the air. Then it was coming towards a figure.

The figure became visible. It was a girl about Kenny's age. She had green hair with bangs. She wore a short red,yellow and black dress that reached the beginning of her thighs. Most of the dress was red with six yellow buttons going down her dress. Three on each side. Under her arms and down the figure of the dress was the black part. There was also black on her cuffs.

Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow like the paper. The paper soon began to come towards Kenny and land in his waiting hands.

"Thank you so much...",Kenny said trailing off cause he didn't know her name.

"Sabrina",the girl smiled.

But she soon turned to the little girl,frowned,and grasped her arm.

"You're in big trouble for using cuss words when they were not needed.",Sabrina said as she dragged her away.

Kenny began to walk away when he remembered that he needed to get more. He turned back and saw a whole bunch of the same wallpaper which is what he needed. Then it dawned on him (**A/N Lol he's buying something for Dawn it dawned on him. I'm so punny) **he could have just taken another one. He gritted his teeth and snatched some more and stomped off.

Lil' Paulie

Paul walked down the party aisle as did practically everyone looking for something blue and Tentacruel related.

He scanned the area with blue wallpaper and spotted the perfect one.

It was a light blue watery background with dozens of water Pokémon from different regions all on the piece of wallpaper. He took some and headed out.

* * *

The four girls walked on the floors of Dawn's favorite dress store,Pretty n' Dresses.

The store was big with light pink and white walls. There were silver racks that held the clothes. The racks were circular around the top which is were the clothes was hung. They were all around the shop. Next to some of the racks were small tables with accessories and folded dress. There were big sparkling that chandeliers hung on the ceiling. There were also dressing rooms with pink shower curtain like material that substituted for a door.

"Ugh! Why are we here,I mean can't we buy party clothes at Wal-Mart ,Misty groaned as she took in the pink scenery.

"Because,this place is way more fancy than Wal-Mart",Dawn explained,"and the only time I go shopping at Wal-Mart is to buy there great value groceries"

Dawn began searching through the racks,dismissing the dresses she didn't like and grabbing the ones she fancied,while her friends just stared in disgust at the store.

* * *

Ash,Paul,Drew and Kenny stood in May's living room decorating it for the party. But it was very hard due to the distraction of her little brother who was asking them useless and annoying questions.

"Are you a rapist",he asked Paul.

Paul just ignored him,which was what he usually did to people,but it was hard since Max now began repeatedly asking him the question and pulling on his jacket.

Paul began gritting his teeth in anger,especially because Paul was not fond of children.

At all.

He pulled a knife out of his pocket and bent down next to max.

"Go cut yourself or something",he said.

"Ohhh",Max mused as he snatched the dangerous,not kid friendly,item out of Paul's hand and ran upstairs.

Paul proceeded to put the balloons up ignoring the fact that he just gave Max a hazardous item.

* * *

The girls hung out in Dawn's room getting ready for the party.

"Just wear it!",Dawn yelled holding a baby blue dress. On the top was a blue flower with some black in it. Towards the beginning of the stomach was a thick black line with another flower that was close to the other one,it was also baby blue and black. On the bottom it was plain and blue,it ended at your thighs. The back of the dress was long and blue as well and it ended at the floor.

"Never!",Misty screamed as she backed away from Dawn towards her purse.

Once she reached it she stuck her hand in her purse and pulled out her trusty mallet.

"Now stay away or you're gonna get more than a couple of splinters",Misty threatened as she clutched her most beloved mallet.

Dawn took a couple of steps back and sighed.

_How am I gonna get this dress on her,_Dawn thought.

Then an invisible light bulb appeared over her head. She pointed towards the window and yelled,

"Omg is that Paul eating?!"

"What,Paul can eat?!",Misty exclaimed as she dropped her mallet and rushed to the window.

Dawn quickly ran over and slipped the dress over Misty's head.

"Paul's not even out there",Misty stated as she turned her attention towards the beaming Dawn who was walking into the bathroom. She looked down at the dress she was now wearing. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

Dresses

The four girls were all ready.

May wore a short red sleeveless dress. On the top was just plain red with small lines going across. Near the beginning of the stomach was a thick black line and a red rose towards the right of the dress. On the bottom of the dress were eight small layers. On her feet were black heels. Her hair was held in a side ponytail with a red scrunchie. On her lips was red lipstick and a light pink blush on her cheeks. On her wrist was a silver bracelet with a small red heart gem.

Iris wore a short black and hot pink dress. On the top it was black with sequins all over the chest area,she had hot pink straps that had three pink mini roses going down them. Were the stomach began was a thick pink line with a pink rose towards the right. The bottom of the dress was black and puffy with sequins all over it. On the very bottom was a thin pink line. She wore a pink pair of heels. Iris's hair was debuffed and it was in waves.

Dawn was wearing a short purple and pink dress. The dress ended at her mid-thighs. The top of her dress was a light purple cheetah print top. There was a thick light pink line that separated the top of the dress and the bottom. In the middle of the light pink line was a big pink sideways bow with a purple mini flower inside. The bottom was puffy with light pink and light purple see through pieces of cloth. Under the see through cloth was another piece of cloth that was cheetah print. Her hair was curled and she had pink lipstick on her lips.

Misty ,as you know,wore a baby blue dress. On the top was a blue flower with some black in it. Towards the beginning of the stomach was a thick black line with another flower that was close to the other one,it was also baby blue and black. On the bottom it was plain and blue,it ended at your thighs. The back of the dress was long and blue as well and it ended at the floor. She had extensions in her hair with a blue flower also.

* * *

"Are you ready?",asked Ash as he placed his hand on the back of Iris's blindfold.

She nodded her head which signified yes.

"1...2...3",Ash counted.

On three all four boys removed the four girls blindfolds and they took in the scenery.

All of the girls friends were in May's living room with big smiles plastered on their faces as they saw the four birthday girls. The Tv was surrounded by blue and white balloons on both sides. On the coffee table was a white table-cloth with plates on top that had different types of water Pokémon on it. Towards May porch was a long white table with little mini fake shopping bags on the sides of the table. The rest of the table was filled with presents that the guests had bought. Towards the kitchen area was a table with all sorts of food. On the walls were the different wallpapers bought. Hanging from the ceiling was a "Vine" which seemed to fascinate Iris. Lastly towards were the couch is supposed to be a DJ and his music were there.

The guests and the birthday girls began to party.

* * *

"Loved the party",the four girls smiled.

"Good",said Ash.

"MAY ,MAY I'M BLEEDING!",screeched Max as he ran down the stairs with a cut on his arm.

"Oh my gosh how did this happen?!",exclaimed May as she bent down next to her brother and took his arm.

"He gave me a knife",Max said pointing at Paul with his good arm.

May glared at him and took Misty's mallet from her purse.

"YOU COULD OF KILLED HIM!",shouted May as she began to chase Paul.

* * *

**That's that chapter for ya! Sorry it took so long to update. I was on a cruise for five days and i had no internet access. It was horrible but i loved the cruise. Really hope you liked it R&R or else.**

**:)  
**

**TheseLumps45**


	11. Karaoke Night 2

**I'm currently working on a more seriousish chapter and junk but i wanted to update so here you goes. **

* * *

EP11:

Karaoke night 2

The eight friends once again sat on the chairs of the Goro's filling themselves with unhealthy ,unidentible meats.

"Sometimes i wonder if Goro's even considers serving healthy food",Dawn said as she pushed the uneaten burger around her plate.

"There's no use in wasting food",Ash said as he picked the burger and took a bite.

The only people who actually ate Goro's food were May and Ash which were Goro's,the owner, valued costumers.

"It's that time again",boomed the annoucer,"KARAOKE NIGHT!"

The small resturant was filled with whoo's and yeah!.

* * *

Forever By Chris Brown

* * *

"Who would like to go first?",the annoucer asked.

Just like the first time nobody stepped up or volunteered,Which made the annoucer let out a sigh. Dawn,just like before,offered to go first which made the announcer happy.

She told the song she wanted and it began.

You know It's All About Me(x4)

Don't hate me cuz I got it goin' on

It's just me, I'm hot never cold

I can rock it any way that I choose

I'm so good, oh yeah, I make up all the rules

I can't help it if I set all the trends

Everybody wants to be my best friend

It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous

Just join in this love fest (you know that)

It's All About Me

It's All About Me

Oh Yeah Me, Myself and I

It's All About Me

M-M-M-Myspace I have ten million friends

T-T-T-Text me BFF 'til the end

P-P-P-Page me on your cell and press "send"

Diva what?

Diva who?

Diva where?

That's ME!

D-D-D-Download all my crazy new hooks

U-U-U-Upload all my video looks

So buy my ring tone, fashion line and cookbooks

Diva what?

Diva who?

Diva where?

It's All About Me

It's All About Me, me, me, me, me

Everybody knows I'm fly

It's All About Me

(Don't blame her) I'm so beautiful

(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold

(She's the queen) and my reign is supreme

So follow the leader you're all on my team

I can't help it if I set all the trends

Everybody wants to be my best friend

It's contagious and it's so outrageous

Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me

B-B-Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me

C-C-Christina ain't got nothin' on me

Diva what?

Diva who?

Diva where?

That's ME!

You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me

Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me

Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me

You know it's all about me

I'm a specialty

You know it's all about me

I'm an anomaly

You know it's all about me

Who else could it be?

Upload, Download, Text me, Page me

Myspace, You Tube, Don't erase me

Indoor Outdoor I'm so clever

That's why i'll rule forever

Me!

"Of course you would pick that song",said Kenny as Dawn hopped off the stage and walked back to there table.

"Who's next?!",asked the announcer beaming.

Drew raised his hand and walked onto the stage. He picked the song he wanted and he began his beautiful vocal chords.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

After Drew finished he flicked his hair getting cheers and "your so hot's",from the girls in the audience. He took his seat as Ash stepped up.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me cry?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

May was next.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moments I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I fell**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

** *Music***

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

Iris walked up to the stage and selected her song as soon as May got off.

From London to Paris

From Berlin to Rome

You're searching for something

A place to call home

Been hiding your feelings

Went out of control

Your destinations unknown

Tell me

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love [runaway]

A new town, a new place

A knock on the door

You came as a stranger and entered the door

The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure

You won't pack your bags anymore

Tell me

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love [runaway]

I know you don't want to be a bother

Though your love's so undiscovered

I want you to stay boy

Stop running away from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love

After Iris,Misty went up to the stage.

_Don't like waiting (x2)_

_Let's go right now!_

_Gotta' hit the ground_

_Dancing 'fore the music_

_Slows down_

_What I'm sayin' (x2)_

_If there's something to fix_

_Take it to another level,_

_This is the remix_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Get out on the floor_

_It can get a little crazy_

_When the kick hits the floor_

_Make a scene (x2)_

_Nobody can ignore_

_Don't knock it, til you rock it_

_We can't take it no more!_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Break it down (x2)_

_I've got something to say_

_When you're dancin' with me,_

_It's like we go MIA_

_Make a scene (x2)_

_Nobody can ignore_

_Don't knock it, til you rock it_

_We can't take it not more!_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,_

_You gotta change it up!_

_And if the day's not right?_

_Just brush it off tonight!_

_Put on the attitude!_

_Your in my pocket mood_

_And when you've had enough,_

_Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!_

_(x3)_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_(x2)_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

After Misty was Ken Ken the cutie.

_[Intro:]_

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

And Lastly was the most feared,Paul.

What if I wanted to break

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do? (Oh, oh)

What if I fell to the floor

Couldn't take all this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now, this is who I really am inside.

Finally found myself

Fighting for a chance.

I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah

Oh, oh

Ah, ah

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you, you, you.

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)

Break me down (bury me, bury me)

Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)

What if I wanted to break...?

(What are you waiting for?)

Bury me, bury me

(I'm not running from you)

What if I

What if I

What if I

What if I

Bury me, bury me

"Paul is so Emo",Ash muttered to Iris as Paul got off the stage and took his seat at the table.

* * *

"Another great Karaoke night",May commented as she clutched the take out bag from Goro's firmly in her hands.

"Yep",Ash said as he shoved there greasy and salty fries into his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**I don't own **

**All about me by Chelsea Staub**

**The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Runaway By Cascada**

**Bad boy by Cascada **

**Without you by David Guetta**

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

** Or **

**Shake it up by Selena Gomez**

**or **

**Hero by Enrique something**

**R&R please. I appreciate criticism in a nice way!**

**:) **

**TheseLumps45**


	12. Meet the parents

**Here's my more serious chapter i was talking about! Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for all the dialouge in this chapter, there wasn't much to describe and they were at dinner so they had to talk.**

* * *

Ash's house

Misty,May,Dawn and Iris gathered the four boy's in Ash's living room once again.

"So we've been dating for some time",Misty started.

"And our parents well they want to meet you",Dawn finished nervously.

"ugh",the four boys groaned. It's every guys nightmare to meet a girls parents.

* * *

Forever by Chris Brown

* * *

The four boys buckled there seat belts ready for takeoff. Apparently the girls parents wanted to meet the boys parents on Mc'Arison.

The space ship was about the size of a small house. There were small windows covering the outside. On the inside the walls were a dark purple. All around the ship there were buttons,buttons that did so many crazy things. In the front there was a huge window that showed them were they were heading. Underneath the window were a whole new set of buttons that controlled the flight of the ship.

"In 5...4...3...2...1 blast off",said a monotone voice coming from the computer system.

The ship began to rise as Ash clutched onto the arm rest,his fingernails digging into it.

Once the ship was out of the earth it sped up. Many of the stars that they saw just zoomed past them in a flurry of white dots.

A few minutes into the flight the ship gradually began to slow down. Ash began to loosen his grip on the chair. He turned his head towards the window where he looked out at the pitch black sky with small white dots that were Stars. Every time the ship past a planet Ash would yell out the name.

"Will you please?!",shouted an aggravated Misty through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they landed on Mc'Arison. The planet they stood on reminded them of there planet because of it had businesses,sluts, and Hobo's.

The eight exited the ship and the girls showed them around a little.

* * *

8:00 pm

It was time for dinner,the girls gulped and silently prayed that it would go okay. They grabbed there men and headed off in there separate directions.

* * *

Iris's house

_I hope this dinner goes well,_Iris thought as she knocked on the door of her former house.

Soon a tall man with mocha brown skin like Iris's opened the door. He had not much hair sorta like most black guys. He wore a green sweater and jeans.

"Come on in",he fake smiled.

The two walked in and Iris lead Ash to the dinner table.

The table had four chairs ,two on each side. Ash and Iris sat opposite her father which was named Henry.

The table had a white tablecloth spread over it. There were fancy plates and silverware that gleamed under the light of the sparkling chandelier that hung above there heads.

"Wow,not what i expected.",Ash said stupidly.

Iris kicked Ash under the table because of the stereotypical comment.

"Oh so you think just because were black were poor or something?, you think we can't have anything fancy",Henry asked through gritted teeth.

"N-No sir,I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude",Ash gulped.

Soon the father brung in the food and dinner really began.

"So Ash,what are your intentions with my daughter?",Henry questioned.

"I don't mmff bloo banfer that question",Ash stated in between spoonfuls of rice.

"What do you mean?",Henry asked gagging.

"Like do i answer i want i want to love her,because that doesn't make sense",Ash said.

"Okay,on to the next question",Iris's father said slightly confused,"Do you only want my daughter for her body,looks"

"Uh no!,who does,i mean you can't just go up to a girl and say "you have a sexy bod let's go out",Ash replied sipping his water.

_This is gonna be a long dinner,_thought Henry.

* * *

Misty's House

Paul and Misty walked into Misty's backyard where dinner was being held.

In there backyard they had a large pool they used for swimming. There pool sparkeled in the moonlight and the light of the porch lamp that the Waterflowers sat under.

Misty and Paul toke a seat on the lawn chairs everyone else was seated on.

"So Paul,what are your hobbies",asked Katy breaking the awkward silence that filled the backyard.

"Uh,i like hanging in alleys and stabbing",Paul replied.

"Oh,that's nice"Katy said as she scooted closer to her husband.

"Like why do you like Misty?",asked Lily.

Misty glared at her older sister for asking the rude question.

"Yes,why are you interested in my daughter?",asked Michael,Misty's father, curious to hear the answer.

"Well first off, i find her pretty awesome due to the fact that she has two mallets and she's pretty awesomly violent"Paul started winking at Misty.

Misty blushed and looked down at her food.

"Also she isn't super girly like some people *cough Dawn cough*, and she's really pretty",Paul finished.

"But have you seen the way she dresses,her face and worst of all her hair!",Lily rudely stated.

Misty pulled her trusty mallet out of her purse and walked towards her bubblegum haired sister.

"She's gonna kill me!",yelled Lily as she stumbled out of her chair,running as her younger sister chased her.

* * *

May's House

May walked into her dining room,Drew standing next to her holding her delicate little hand.

In the dining room sat her mother,father,and brother. They sat around a medium sized wooden dinner table. Five places were set,the one extra for Drew. A bright chandelier hung above the heads of the Maple family.

May and Drew sat on the opposite side of Caroline and Norman,while Max sat at the head of the table.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Drew",Caroline greeted the grass head with a warm smile.

"Drew",Norman greeted with a cold stare and a firm handshake.

"Why does that boy have a freakin' cabbage on his head?!",questioned Max.

"This is my hair",Drew said through gritted teeth.

"So Drew,i heard that you were a player",Norman said narrowing his eyes at the grasshead.

"Ugh!",Drew groaned.

"What?",asked May

"It's just that everybody thinks i'm a player just because a.) me and Gary are best friends",Drew started,

"Gary and I",Max corrected.

"Whatever",Drew said,"And b.) I have a whole bunch of fangirls."

"So your not a player?",Norman asked trying to clear things up.

"Nope!"

Norman stared at the boy with a cold expression for what seemed like forever. His blue eyes boring holes into Drew. But the boy didn't flinch or anything he just sat there camly staring back.

"I guess your not lying",Norman said as he finished his lying technique which let him return face back to normal.

"How many girlfriends have you had before May?",asked Max.

"Yes i want to know the answer to that!",May said as she turned to Drew.

* * *

Dawn's house

Kenny and Dawn stood infront of a large mansion. It was about 12 stories. It was a bright white color with a hint of tan. In the frontyard of the house was a garden sorta thing. Along the edge of the grass were pretty flowers of blue's,yellow's and pink's. Beyond that was beautiful green grass that had just been waterted. Dawn and Ken began walking down the gravely path to the front door.

"So this is where you live",Kenny questioned.

"Yep!",Dawn answered in her usaul cheery voice.

When the two reached the house Dawn reached out and pressed a button and a sound buzzed.

"Yes,who is this?",asked a man on the other side with a british accent.

"It's me,Dawn!",Dawn replied.

The doors of the house opened.

A tall man with gray hair stood on the opposite side of the door. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and black socks and gray shoes.

"Welcome back, Master Dawn",greeted the man that seemed to be her butler.

"Greetings Chauncey",Dawn greeted politely.

Chauncey let the two in and led them to dining.

The dining room was very large. The was a long and wide dining table that took up mostly the middle of the room. On the two sides of the room were big cases that held fancy plates,shiny silverware and fancy eggs. There was huge bright skinny chandelier that hung above the table. The shiny gold chandelier glistened in the light that it was producing.

On the table seated on a chair was Dawn's mom. Her blue hair reached just above her shoulders in a fancy bob, with a silver tiara with blue gems on it. She wore a blue dress with a thick white lace wrapped around her near end of her stomach. The sleeves were a small poof. On her arms and hands were white gloves that went up to the end of her elbow.

"It's very nice to meet you Kendall," smiled Johanna as Dawn and Kenny took there seats.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to,"Kenny said polietly which made Dawn happy that they started off on the right foot.

* * *

Back on Earth in Ash's house

"Well that was some interesting dinner," commented Misty,"Okay time for reports,well Paul my mom is scared of you and my dad hates you"

Paul shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly and stared off into space.

"My mom loves you Ken Ken!" Dawn squealed beaming.

"That's great Dee Dee,"Kenny smirked.

Dawn's smile quickly faded as she heard the dreaded nickname.

"My mom and pops are neutral about you Drew" May said simply.

"Cool"

"My dad hates you Ash" Iris commented.

"What?! b-but i'm so good with parents," Ash said pouting.

"Oh Ash your such a kid"Iris said shaking her head at his childish demeanor.

Ash slightly twitched and clenched his fists hating the wretched catch phrase she used so oftenly.

"I hate meeting parents" Ash grumbled as he trugded upstairs.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Hope i'm getting better. **

**R&R i need all the help i can get. **


	13. Authours Note

**Hey guys what's up. I'm sorry i haven't updated yet. I will soon i promise. But right now i have my mid-term exams so i will hae to put this one hiatus till i can get my writing jucies flowing again. **

**I'm really sorry for those people who actaully enjoyed reading this. I will try my hardest.**

**Love **

**TheseLumps45**


	14. Season Finale part 1

**Here's my new chapter for Intergalactic Lovers! Hope you like!**

**Ash might be OOC because he's smart. JK! kinda O.o **

* * *

Ash sat on the stool of the science lab mixing and matching chemicals as usual. Over the course of time Ash had gotten better and better at science. He very much enjoyed the subject,not like any other class he took.

Ash stared intently at the bubbling mixture that simmered before him.

"Hmmm," he mumbled deep in thought.

"Hey, you done yet?" asked his wild child girlfriend as she strode in.

"Uh not really" he mumbled scribbling something down whilst looking back and forth between the potion and his paper.

"Oh" she sighed disappointed,"Meet me at the park when your done"

She walked out leaving Ash to his science.

* * *

Forever by Chris brown

* * *

"I think you spend way to much time on your science. I mean you have missed so many of the planting trees club meetings. We have to come up with a better name" Iris said to her boyfriend as she shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

Ash just smiled and continued to shove numerous amounts of the cold yogurt into his mouth.

"So do you have a college in mind yet?" Iris said scraping the glass for remains.

Ash swallowed,shivered and shook his head no.

"Well you can't just go to community college" Iris said pushing away her empty glass.

"I know,I know, maybe i'll worry about it during the summer" Ash said pushing away his empty glass and standing up,"come on let's go"

The two love birds headed off to the planting trees meeting so Ash could make up for his absence.

* * *

The next morning Ash sat downstairs at breakfast scarfing down Eggs,pancakes,and bacon.

"Hunny bunny's you have a letter" Ash's mother,Delia,said dropping the envelope in front of the boys plate.

_Eww letters,he thought._

Ash stopped eating and picked up the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Dear Ashton Kendall Ketchum,_

_Our Institution of Science ,IOS,has seen your outstanding work,and we would like to join us in our research work. _

Ash stopped reading after we would like you to join us.

"Wow hunny that's great" His mother,who had been reading over his shoulder,beamed.

"I-I have to tell my friends" Ash said as he shoved the paper into his backpack. He slipped a piece of toast in his mouth,grabbed his materials and dashed out of the house.

O.o.O.o.O

Ash burst into Paul's house. It was strangely dark despite the fact that it was morning. There were curtains covering every window explaining the nearly pitch black room. Ash walked slowly down the walkway looking for his 'friend'. The house was spotless,nothing out of place everything color coded or arranged by brand name.

Soon Ash heard the voice of Paul coming from the living room. He rushed into the room of living and stopped abruptly not wanting to run into anything ,afraid he would break vary valuable items.

The living room was dark as well as every other place in the Shinji household. There was a large dark purple,almost black,couch perched nearest to the staircase. In front of the couch sat a rectangular glass coffee table that held magazines which were arranged in a pile. A large flat screen tv with a remote on it's table was placed in front of the coffee table. To the left side was a large portrait picture of a woman with long purple hair and purple eyes with a bright smile on her face that hung just above a small gold colored table that had four long legs and a small drawer. Ash asumed this to be Paul's deceasced mother.

Something Ash didn't notice before when he spotted the couch was the small girl about 13 clinging on it. She was around Iris's height with long purple hair. She greatly resembled the woman in the picture but younger of course. She had onyx eyes like her brother though. She was currently wearing what looked like a school uniform. It consisted of a white shirt with black strips around the shoulders and neck area,a short black skirt with a white lining on the bottom and red converse.

"Come on Sammy get off the damn couch" Paul growled tugging at the little girl.

"Never!" She screamed digging her nails into the leathery piece of furniture.

"What do you want Ashton?" Paul asked finally noticing the raven but not looking his way.

"Check this out" Ash said rushing over and handing Paul the paper.

Paul quickly scanned it over being the reader he is.

"Uh that's great" Paul said handing Ash the paper and pulling harder on the stubborn child,"Fine it's come to this"

Paul readied his fingers and began tickiling the girl.

"N-No P-Paul St-Stop" she giggled as she began to losen her grip on the couch.

Ash queitly backed out of the house and headed down to good 'ol' Iris's place.

"Iriy open up!" Ash said knocking on the girl's tent.

Iris opened up the flap and stuck her head out.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come on out and see" Ash said beckoning her.

Iris groaned and slowly climbed out.

Ash began cracking up at Iris's choice of pajamas. Iris glared at the boy but of course it had no effect due to her baby face. And right now she looked down right adorable.

Iris was wearing a pair of red footie pajamas.

"Sorry" Ash aplogized,"why are you wearing that anyway?"

"Because i couldn't find my usaul Pj's and this was on sale" Iris said clenching her fists.

"Mhmm,okay it's time for you to read my paper" Ash said handing her the paper that probably held his future.

"Blah Blah excepted to I-I-IOS" Iris read. She moved the paper down uncovering her face. Her eyes,that's what Ash looked at. They were a mix of sadness and anger."

"I-I don't think you should go" Iris said her voice wavering.

"Iris" Ash asked his voice full of concern,"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine,i just don't think you should g-go" Iris stuttered,tears were brewing in her eyes and both her and Ash knew it.

She quickly batted them away and stared at the ground.

"Um i gotta go get ready for the house of learning" she croaked. She snatched some clothes and walked off towards Dawn's house.

* * *

Iris's POV

_Why,why did they have to ask him,_i thought as i made my way to my bff Dawn's house.

I knocked loudly on her door impatiently waiting for her to open up. Dawn soon aproached and opened the door allowing me entrance into her home.

"Hey 'I',you okay?" She asked as we walked upstairs to her bathroom.

"Y-yeah" i said a fake smile plastered on my face.

"I can see right through ya Iris,so there's no use hiding it" Dawn said as we reached the top of the staircase.

"Fine,It's just Ash got accepeted into an college institute" I explained staring at my feet.

"That's great!" Dawn beamed.

"You don't understand this Institute is IOS" I said feeling those damn annoying ass tears well up in my eyes again.

Dawn gasped as she opened the door to her bathroom for me. Her kind eyes turned Icy cold with anger. But there was also a hint of sadness.

"Oh i see" she growled,"go on in"

I thanked her and stepped into the bathroom,closing the door behind me. I declothed and turned on the shower. Once the water was just right I stepped inside. The heat of the water calmed down my nerves.

_Why do they have to ask my boyfriend of all people i mean just because he's super awesome at science,_I thought as i scrubbed my scalp,_Why can't he be good at something else like Math or Language Arts._

* * *

Normal POV

Iris walked through the crowded halls staring blankly ahead.

_What if he devotes all of his time to that stupid institute,_Iris thought,_We won't be able to climb trees or have picnics anymore,Or worse what if he becomes mature?! Oh wait that can't happen. _

When Iris finally snapped back to reality she noticed she was sitting a top a branch on her favorite tree. Iris dropped her backpack onto the floor below her and leaned her head against the trunk.

"I wonder of he's already made a decison?" Iris asked herself sleepily.

Soon enough she was snoring peacfully.

O.o.O.o.O.o

_Huh where am I?,_Iris thought looking around.

_She was in a dimly lit lab it seemed. There were many sharp tools ,that could easily pierce through her skin or any part of her body scattered around a long white table._

_She tried to get up but soon found out she was strapped to a bed. She struggeled and struggeled with no luck. She even tried her teleportation powers but they refused to work._

_Then her body stiffened and she held her breath. In walked Ash with his messy black hair and a white lab coat._

_"Ah I see your awake" he said not facing her._

_He picked up two items that looked like they belonged in a rated R horror movie, or to Paul._

_"Time to test" Ash said turning around and pouncing._

_He had a crazed look in his once nice brown eyes._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Iris screamed._

O.o.O.o.O

Iris jolted awake and nearly fell out of the tree. She grasped the branch she was sitting on and hoisted herself back up. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaky like her breathing.

"I-It was just a dream" she stuttered leaning back onto the branch.

She allowed herself 10 minutes to relax before meeting Ash at his house for their study date.

* * *

"So Ash,did you make your decsion yet?" Iris asked biting into her fourth apple.

"Um yeah" Ash said biting into his pizza and answering question 9 in his math workbook.

"So what is it?" Iris asked waiting for the 'Oh Iris i'm not going,i've seen how sad this institute has made you'.

"I'm going" Ash said shoving the crust into his mouth and struggiling to swallow the huge chunk of bread.

Iris's apple fell out of her mouth as she gaped.

"Oh" she said her voice cracking.

"What's wrong Iris?" Ash asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Oh nothing" Iris said staring at the floor.

"You can tell me anything" Ash said wrapping his arms around his petite girlfriend.

"It's just that IOS is the institute...that killed my mother" Iris said her voice barley above a whisper.

Ash tightened his grip on Iris and placed her head on his chest.

"So does that mean your not going anymore?" Iris asked hopefully.

"Iris i'm still going" Ash replied.

Iris ripped out of the hug and stared at the boy before her.

"What?!" She screamed,"They killed my mother and your still going"

"Yes Iris,that was a long time ago" Ash said trying to sound calm.

"Yeah so it still happened!" Iris yelled,"what if they went after my friends and I!"

"Iris it won't happen" Ash said trying to reassure the girl.

"Only a little kid would make such a stupid descion like that" Iris said glaring.

Then something in Ash just snapped.

"You know what I'm going to enjoy my time in college! You know why because it's away from you!" Ash yelled storming past her and up to his room slamming the door behind him.

Iris stood there completly shocked. His words stung;they made her heartache.

"And i'm not a little kid!"

Iris ran out of his house trying to hid her tears but having no luck.

_I hate you Ash Ketchum_ were her last thoughts.

* * *

**Finally i'm done with that Chapter. Whoo! But now i have to work on the next one Grrrr. Well hope you liked it and sorry for the Anti-Negaishipping it's just the way the chapter is. Also i tried to make this as dramatic as i could. Tell me if i did good. **

**R&R. Thank you for all you supporters! Your awesome. **

**TheseLumps45**


	15. Season Finale part 2

"Iris are you okay?" questioned Paul.

"No"

"Well i wanted to tell you something"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I luv u 2"

* * *

**april fools**

**Lol**

**Hehe! Anyways it'll probably take me some time before the real chapter is up but whatever. I'm working on it though so yeah!**

**TheseLumps45!**


	16. (Real) Season Finale part 2

**Sorry for that whole April Fools chapter i just thought it was funny so i had to trick you guys into thinking it was the new chapter. Hehehe ,but this is the real chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy my sucky writing! :)**

* * *

Ash sat in his living room with his head in his hands,mixed emotions floating through his head. He felt sad for making Iris cry,he felt mad at her from keeping him from a great opportunity and he felt confused on what he was supposed to do.

"Iris" he sighed.

* * *

The next day at school the two avoided each other like a fly and fly paper,much to their friends confusion. Aside from May and Drew they were the most affectionate couple so seeing them so distant was very foreign.

"We have to know what happened" commented Dawn as they watched Ash and Iris walk past each other with out acknowledging the other.

"True,we might even be able to help" agreed Misty.

The three girls decided to confront Iris during Lunch where no lousy teachers would be able to bother them.

* * *

Iris sat up in her tree rolling an apple around in her hand. It was just yesterday when it all happened. She tried to act like nothing had happened but she was sure everybody noticed the difference in attitude towards her boyfriend.

This day was strangely bright and sunny despite the rain cloud that hung over her head. There were birds singing happily,Pokémon exchanging goods. The great smell of the newly blossomed flowers,the way there variety of colors blended together.

She hated it all. She hated how everyone was so happy while she suffered. She hated how everyone pranced around all happy like there was no care in the world, while she cried and cried as if crying would remove the pain.

"Iris!" called Dawn from below,"Come down we want to talk to you"

Iris stiffened. She didn't feel like talking to her friends right now so she climbed up higher in the tree while avoiding thin branches that stuck out everywhere.

"Iris!" Dawn yelled frustrated at the stubborn girl,"Fine then"

Dawn grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and wrapped her legs on as well. She steadily moved up till she found a thick branch to rest upon. She gestured,quietly,for her friends to come up as well,

Soon the three had found there friend sitting a top a very high branch surrounded by leaves and thin scratchy branches that gave her shelter.

"Iris please talk to us" Dawn said sadly.

Iris contemplated on if she should speak to her friends about the events that took place only mere hours ago. She sighed before beginning to explain. Her friends stared intently as they listened to there friend who was on the verge of tears.

"Do you think he doesn't love me?" Iris choked out.

Dawn swallowed thickly before pulling her poor friend into a hug. She felt so bad for her friend who was currently removing all the water from her body.

"Don't worry Iris,i know Ash loves you ,he will apologize and you guys will be together forever," Dawn said trying her best to sound as convincing as possible,but failing miserably at it. The bluntette had stared tearing up at the thought of her best friend enduring the harsh words her boyfriend said to her.

"Dawn this isn't helping" whispered May into her ear.

"I'm sorry" Dawn sniffeled.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" May suggested as she grabbed onto the thick trunk and began making her way down. Iris removed herself from Dawn's hug and wiped her eyes before jumping down and landing swiftly on the ground.

"Show off" muttered Misty as she made her way down to join her group of friends.

* * *

The four girls sat at there favorite table near the window ,where they could see passing people do the weirdest or maybe the cutest things,as the waited for there sundaes.

Iris drew circles around the pink and orange tablecloth that lay before her. Her friends stared sadly at the heartbroken girl as she drew the geometrical figures.

"So math..." May trailed off trying to diminish the awkward silence and spark a conversation.

A tall waitress with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes appeared and set down there sundaes and left with out even a small smile.

_Finally_, Iris thought knowing that they wouldn't have to talk if they were all eating.

* * *

Graduation day

Iris stood in her purple cap and gown as she walked towards her house. She was greeted by her countless brothers and sisters but she just ignored them and made her way to her bedroom.

Once in her room she packed her bags for Paris.

Iris had decided to study in Paris far far away from Ash who didn't even apologize to her like Dawn had predicted. It had taken a lot of convincing to finally get her friends to except her going to Paris.

Iris sighed as she zipped up the last bag and examined her room.

She didn't have it for very long because it wasn't her permeant home. It was purple in color with occasional green splotches her and there. There was a brown bulletin board ,that was yet to be taken down and packed,that had a collage of pictures of her and her friends together doing all kinds of things together.

There was one were her friends and her were dressed in red suits whilst holding blue laser guns for a comic book convention that occurred last month.

There was also a picture of the eight in bathing suits there wet hair matted to there faces as they clung to each other bright smiles on there faces. In the background was a long yellow water slide that ended at the clear pool.

And lastly the picture she couldn't tear her eyes away from. It was Ash and her,his arms were around her waist ,he was pressing a kiss onto her cheek. She was giggling with a grin wide on her face as she held onto the strong arms of her boyfriend.

Tears threatened to spill from her brown eyes but she quickly batted them away before placing her dragon type themed suitcase on the floor,pulling the handle out and grabbing the second bag. She rolled the two towards the door and gave the room one last look before leaving.

* * *

Ash's house

Ash placed the neatly folded red t-shirt into his suitcase as he packed for IOS.

"Ash are you sure you want to go?" his mother asked from the doorway her hands behind her back.

"Mom i've already made my decision okay" Ash grumbled as he placed his folded jeans into his case,"Nothing can change my mind"

"Really nothing" she strolled over to Ash's bed,"well maybe you want to take a look at this before making your finale finale decision"

Delia dropped a picture face-down on his bed before leaving his messy room.

Ash rolled his eyes before flipping the picture over.

In the picture was him and Iris. Iris was smiling lovingly as she sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket as she was preparing to through a grape into his open mouth.

He remebered that moment,it happened during there first date.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on Iris it will be fun" Ash insisted._

_"Whatever" Iris said giving into the raven. She grabbed a green grape and threw it without much effort._

_It bumped onto Ash's nose and the two burst out laughing._

_Ash loved to see Iris laugh,the way her face brightened up,her adorable smile,the way her eyes shone with happiness. Her features looked even more detailed in the light of the sun._

_She looked so beautiful._

_-End flashback-_

Ash stared at the picture ,longing filling his heart. There was empty gaping hole which was where Iris was supposed to fill.

"I need to get her back" he said before throwing the sweatshirt across the room hitting his Pikachu.

"I'm going out mom" Ash called as he ran full blast out of the house.

He tried her house but he only saw her siblings who were currently watching a Scooby doo movie in there living room.

"Were's Iris!" He huffed.

"She's gone,well at the airport anyways" spoke up a cocoa brown skinned boy with braids like Jayden Smith's.

"What?!" He exclamied,"Uh...thank you?"

He ran towards the airport nearest Iris's house. He ran through the crowd that stood in his way.

"Move" he growled as he pushed them away.

They sent glares his way,but he didn't care he had to reach Iris before he lost her forever.

"IRIS!" he called as he spotted the violet haired girl who was about to go through the doorway that separated her from the man standing behind her.

"What?!" She growled turning around,"what could you possibly have to say?!"

Tears formed in her eyes,

"You gonna tell me all the chicks your gonna get with,how you'll never miss me,how you'll be happy without me Ash cause i already know!" Tears were streaming down her face,"Please just leave me alone"

Ash stood there dumbfounded as he watched her slip away from him.

* * *

**There you go! No this is not he finally chapter so PlumpysWorld don't put me on your 'list' because the next chapter will be NegaiShipping. **

**I have to go bury myself in A whole now to mourn over this awful chapter. Ugh!**

**Um R&R please so that I can produce the next chapter. Please! I hate seeing that awful 21!**

**Also Ik that in the previous chapter she lived in a tent and in the this one she had a house but whatever. **

**TheseLumps45**


	17. Season Finale part 3 (Final part!)

**Here is the final chapter. I believe this is a pretty short chapter so deal with it. **

**On with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Ash stood there for a few seconds processing what just happened and digesting the overwhelming words that had escaped Iris's lips.

_I can't let it end like this,_he thought running towards the nearest flight attendant in the area.

"I would like to book a ticket to tomorrow's flight to Paris!" Ash huffed.

"Why of course!" The woman beamed as she led Ash to her desk.

"Here you go" she said handing him the piece of paper that could get him to his beloved girlfriend.

"arigatōgozaimas" He thanked bowing before running home.

* * *

Paris

Iris stood in her dorm room examining her 'First Day Of School' attire.

A long sleeved dark green shirt with a gray vest covering it. A purple skirt lightly danced across her knees and black high-tops, for climbing, completed it all.

She grabbed her backpack filled with textbooks, calculators, pencils, and notebooks and headed to her first class.

The room was ample with large brown bleacher-like seats taking up most of the space in the room. To her left and her right were dark brown bookcases that held spare textbooks. In the front behind the teachers desk was a large black chalkboard with fresh chalk on it's wooden holders.

Iris made her way up and sat in the third row. Not to high on the first day.

"Good Morning my new pupils, I am your teacher Mr. Heshborn" A tall man with brown hair that reached his shoulders introduced himself.

"Konichiwa Heshborn-Sensei" the class chorused.

"So let's do some quick getting to no each other activity's!" he grinned picking up a stick of yellow chalk and writing a few fun and important facts about himself.

* * *

Ash lazily slugged out of bed and stared to slip on his slippers when he remembered about going to see Iris.

He jumped up much more energetic than before and rushed to the shower trying his best not to fall as he was tripping over his feet.

After cleaning himself thoroughly he threw on a red t-shirt and his nicest jeans a long with some blue high-tops.

_What time is it?,he wondered as he picked up a small duffle bag. _

"2:00!" He muttered,"Perfect I can catch her after school"

Ash unbeknownst of the time difference made his way downstairs for a quick breakfast, he needed his energy.

* * *

Ash exited the airport and smelled the clean fresh Paris air. He took in the warm breeze the blew by before making his way to Iris's dorm room.

He soon stopped short when he remembered he didn't know what college she was going to.

He quickly whipped out his Iphone 5 and scanned his contacts. He clicked the number and a small blue box popped up and asked wether he would like to call or text. He clicked text and sent his message.

**Ash: Uh were is Iris's college?**

**Dawn: Y do u need 2 know?**

**Ash: Reasons now plz tell me!**

**Dawn: Fine fine she's going 2 Danblate college, know get off my back!**

**Ash: Geez! What's your problem. Anyways thx dee!**

**Dawn: Whatever**

Ash slipped the white phone back into his pocket before walking off to find his one true love Iris.

O.o.O.o.O

Ash stood in front of the large dorm before grasping onto the handle to the big wooden double doors. He twisted then pulled and the door opened with a soft creak. Ash slipped in carefully closed the door behind him not wanting to make anymore noise.

He looked around for Iris's dorm room as he walked down the eerily quiet halls.

"Weird" he whispered as he stared down the vacant and silent halls,"were is everyone?"

Soon he remembered.

_"In some places such as Paris people live in different timezones so remember it could be 1:00 here but 7:00 over there"_

The voice of his history or science teacher rang threw his head.

"Hey this is a girls dorm what are you doing here?" shouted a woman that looked like she was in her fifties.

Ash gulped and ran, as fast as his high tops sneakers could take him. He occasionally looked behind him only to find the women gaining speed.

"What is she a track star?!" Ash muttered as he ran out into a crossway.

A large fountain sat in the middle with an angel spitting out water. A light blue building Ash assumed to be the boys dorm sat on the right while a brown building sat on the left which was the school building.

Ash took a sharp turn towards the school hoping to throw her off his trail but he had no such luck.

The door was being held open by a janitor who was currently listening to his Ipod. A upbeat pop tune was emitting from the device.

Ash jumped on the tip of the bin of garbage swiftly and landed on the freshly waxed tile floor that shone under the light of the chandelier.

But he didn't stop running till he found a classroom he could hide in. He burst through the doors, closed it behind him and took in deep long breaths of air.

He opened his eyes to find many pairs of multicolored orbs staring back at him. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck till he realized one of those eyes belonged to Iris.

"Iris, I've been looking for you" Ash exclamied,"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a such a thick-headed little kid. I never meant to make you cry. I should've been more sensitive about what you told me about your mother"

He took a deep breath before continuing,

"And I hope with all my heart that you'll forgive me" he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Of course I forgive you, and i'm sorry that I was trying to keep you from your future,"

Iris ran down the steps and engulfed her boyfriend in a hug. Ash blushed and hugged back as a chrous of aww's filled the room.

"I have to go now" Ash informed Iris placing a peck on her lips.

He opened the door cautiously, looked around for any sign of the woman, and ran.

* * *

**The end. **

**Yay! This story is finally finished! **

**Thank you for everyone who read my story, reviewed, and or followed or favortied. **

**Luv you guys and thanks for suffering through my bad writing. Also thank you for enduring my long delay's, curse the writers block. **

**You can read more of my stories if you want, i would greatly appreaciate it! I'm thinking of making a prequl but that's for later. **

**This was actually longer than I thought it would be, about a thousand words. I thought it was gonna be about 500 or something. **

**Hope you guys liked this story! Bye guys!**

**TheseLumps45!**


	18. Bonus chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well ik this story is complete and everything but i wanted to write some bonus chapters so here goes. **

* * *

A family of three were walking down the empty streets of pallet town as they searched for the house that belonged to Ash Ketchum.

It was December 23, only two days away from christmas and Ash was holding his annual christmas party.

"Ugh why did our car have to breakdown!" Complained Misty as she rubbed her hands together trying to generate heat.

Paul just rolled his eyes at his wife's constant complaints about the cold and about there transportation situation.

Walking along side them was there 5 year old daughter Kayla Shinji. Kayla was a tall girl for her age standing at 3'7. Her long purple hair, that she inherited from her father, whipped across her face as the cold winter wind became slightly stronger. She had bright green eyes like her mother and a mischievous smile too.

She resembled her father's sister in a way. Due to her love of a mix of girly things such as unicorns and her love of dead things which were dead or demonic unicorns. She took her strength and attitude from both her parents giving her a bitchy and cold personality.

The trio soon arrived in front of a large two story Federation architecture style house. It was a red in color from the bricks. Surrounding the house were large oak trees that had shed there leaves leaving them bare.

The house was heavily decorated in christmas decor. The was a large snowman waving at them in the front. On the house were many green and red lights that shone bright covering the house in the bright cheery colors. On the porch of the house was a large Santa waving as well and chanting Ho Ho Ho.

"Of course Ash goes all out" mutters Paul as the make there way down to the gravely path and to the stairs of the porch. After climbing the porch steps Misty pressed the doorbell and the song Jingle Bells replaced the usaul "Ding Dong!"

Soon the door was opened by Iris, Ash's wife. She was dressed in a short santa dress. It was sleevless with the white clothing material that usaully covered the beginning of santa's boots being at the top of her dress. Red and white checkered leggings covered her legs. On her head were brown reindeer ears and on her nose was a large red nose.

Misty tried and failed at stiffling her laugh. Soon the carrot-top was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off as glares were sent her way from Iris.

"Please come in" She said through gritted teeth.

After Misty managed to collect herself the trio stepped inside. The inside much like the outside was decked out in christmas decorations. On the tops of the walls were christmas lights of different colors, there were festive green and red costars for you to place your cups on. In the middle of the coffee table was a huge tray of christmas cookies with either a smiling santa head, a smiling snowman or reindeers pulling a sleigh along.

In the corner near the Tv was a large christmas tree with colorful lights wrapped around it. At the tippy top was a large star that was turned on at the moment but would be very pretty when it was. Underneath the tree were presents of all sizes wrapped carefully and with very unique wrapping paper.

"Misty, Paul, Kayla I'm glad you guys made it!" Beamed Ash who was currently dressed in a reindeer costume. On his nose like Iris he had a bright red reindeer nose that lit up.

Misty once again burst out laughing at the 22 year old's choice of clothes. Paul silently chuckeld as well but Kayla just left to go hang out with the other kids.

Not even ten minutes had passed when a fight had broken out between Kayla and Iris's daughter Izanami.

Izanmi was short for her age with cocoa brown skin like her mother. Her long black hair that reached her back she had recived from her father, and her big brown eyes were from both her parents.

"Give me back my dolly!" Izanami yelled holding out her hands and trying to reach for the toy.

"Never!" Kayla called back holding the doll up higher.

"Paul calm your child down and tell her to give my baby back her toy" Ash said trying to break up the fight.

"It's your childs fault for being such an oblivious weakling" Paul spat.

"You think it's Izanami's fault!" Ash yelled as the two go into their own fight.

"Oh gosh" Iris sighed shaking her head,"Misty can you please calm down your husband and tell him to get Kayla to give Izanami her toy back"

"Excuse me! If your little Izanami was tough then she would be able to get her toy back now would't she!" Misty yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"My Izanami shouldn't have to fight to get something that is rightfully hers!" Iris screamed glaring.

* * *

Soon the fight had settled down and Izanami had gotten her Yasmin bratz doll back.

The guests surrounded the christmas tree per Ash's instructions. Soon the kitchen lights, the living room lights and any other lights were turned off leaving them in mild darkness. Ash then pressed a button and the lights lining the wall, the lights surrounding the christmas tree and the star on top turned on lighting up the room.

Once that was up they began to sing Silent night.

When that was over Ash handed out presents and accepted their thank you's.

"So Iris you better start cleaning," Ash yawned as he headed for the staircase.

"I don't think so!" She said yanking on the hood of his costume.

* * *

**All done. Hope you liked. Ik it's nowhere near christmas but who cares. Ik this isn't long but don't expect them to be okay!**

**R&R! **

**TheseLumps45**


End file.
